FIGHTING FOR LIFE!
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Everything was the same as always, but this time someone new has taken to the Racing scenes. Only one problem she is a Military retiree and fights for money. Will she make it and what if someone has an eye on her? DomxOC
1. Chapter 1

**FIGHING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 1**

*****This is not good. * Shinku thought as she ran down the street. Shinku was running down the street in her work out clothes, which consisted of tight grey sweat pants that hugged her hips, and a black sports bra and a grey and red jacket with black tennis shoes. Shinku wore her long black hair in two ponytails and had two red glowing bracelets on. Shinku was trying to heading toward her new friends house, Mia Torreto. She had met Mia in her science class at the collage she was going to. As she turned to the right heading down to the next street she began to remember how Mia and her met.

***Flash Back***

"Hey you!!!" A blonde woman ran up to a girl with dark brown hair that stopped at her back. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt with dark blue jeans and wore white and black tennis shoes.

"Yes." She replied turning to face the girl.

During that time Shinku was walking toward her science class when she saw the blonde bimbo from earlier trying to see if anyone knew an Mia Torreto. Shinku saw that the blonde had her pinned to the wall and was fixing to proceed punching the girl, but before she could even move her fist. Shinku had grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her away before dropping her books and pressed her hand flat to her chest and forced the bimbo to fly into the wall. Shinku than quickly grabbed her books before they hit the floor.

Shinku turned and looked at the girl.

"You alright?" Shinku asked while holding her hand out to help the lady up.

"Yeah I'm fine. My name is Mia Torreto." She said taking her hand and got up still having a tight hold on her books.

"The name's Shinku Setsugi. Pleased to meet ya Mia." Shinku said smiling.

"How did you do you send her flying into the wall?" Mia asked looking at the blonde on the ground.

Shinku smiled and replied," That is a secret."

Mia then asked," Could you show me some moves?"

Shinku smiled and nodded. After that Shinku and Mia became the best of friends.

***Flashback End***

As Shinku took a right onto the next street she was caught off guard by the site of a bunch of street racecars and a bunch of people. Shinku instantly became nervous. Shinku was never good with being in a crowd she had bad memories from it. Just as Shinku was fixing to leave she spotted Mia standing next to a red a race car. Shinku then began to make her way over to Mia as she walked next to Mia she tapped her on the shoulder. Mia turned around and smiled before saying," Shinku! What are you doing here?"

Shinku smiled pulling her into a hug with the book in hand. "You left you book at my place yesterday and I was on my way to your house to return it. What is going on? Is there a fiesta or something?"

Mia laughed and returned the hug before letting go grabbing the book from Shinku. "No there isn't. This is street race."

Shinku looked around and replied," You sure this isn't a fiesta with a lot of hookers here?"

"Nope. Where were going to go after this?" Mia asked curios as to why her friend was in such a rush.

"To my money making job." Shinku said proudly crossing her arms over her chest.

Mia laughed before asking," What is your job?"

"I'm a hooker." Shinku said tying to stifle a laugh.

Mia looked at her before grinning and replied," Got any takers?"

"Naw. They couldn't handle my stuff." Shinku grinned back.

"So how are the street fights going Shinku?" Mia asked. Whenever they talked about hookers they normally were talking about Shinku's street fighting.

"No beat me yet." Shinku said proudly.

"I bet your one tough chick."

"I know. I am all that and a bag of chips. Man now I am hungry."

Mia laughed as Shinku pretended to double over in hunger.

"Hey there is going to be a party later on at our house. You wanna come." Mia asked.

"Sorry Mia I'm just uncomfortable in large crowds."

Mia nodded at the other woman's slight fear. "That's alright…"

Before Mia could finish her sentence she stopped. Shinku became worried and asked," What's wrong?"

"Great Johnny Tran and his crew are here." Shinku turned to see what the other woman was looking at. When suddenly around suddenly a bunch of motorcycles pulled onto the lane? As the people got of the motorcycles Shinku instantly recognized one of the women.

"Well I'll be damned. She is still breathing."

Mia looked at Shinku before she could ask whom. A young woman looked at Shinku before she quickly walked over to another man who Shinku assumed to be the leader. He was a man around 24 to 25 years old. He had black short-gelled hair, wore black leather pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket and boots.

"Mia I suggest you try and get everyone out of here all hell is about to break loose and I'll be the last man standing." Shinku said smiling a sort of evil smile that always gave Mia chills.

However all was about when Mia noticed her brother walking up to Johnny and started to head toward him. Shinku fallowed right next to her. As soon as they close to the two men they both stopped talking. Mia looked at her brother with worry since he and Johnny never got along. Shinku then noticed the worried look on her friends face and looked at the man on her left. He was a tall guy, hag no hair, was very muscular. He wore a black wife beater, with dark blue jeans and some black combat boots.

"Dom what is going on?" Mia asked wanting to keep the peace.

The man known as Dom looked at her before could say anything Johnny Tran answered," Your Brother and I was talking about boundaries."

While they talked the woman walked over and tapped Shinku on the shoulder. Shinku turned around and faced the woman said," Glad to see you're here. Shinku." She growled.

"You too Lia." Shinku replied with a smirk.

"You might have won the last fight, but I swear you will be groveling to me at the end of the night. Shinku couldn't help, but scoff.

"yeah sure whatever princess you were never good at fighting."

Lia growled again at Shinku before saying, "Me. You. Here. Now."

Shinku smiled and asked, " How much you are going to lose?"

"500."

"Fine."

Lia walked over to Johnny and said something to him. He looked pissed, but handed her the money and Shinku then pulled out some money from her jacket and went over to Mia.

"Could you hold the money for us? Thanks." Shinku asked and handed Mia the money as well as Lia.

Mia was speechless as they walked over to the center of the crowd. Dom suddenly appeared on her right and asked," What the hell is going on Mia? Do you know her? And why is she going to fight Trans' sister?"

Mia looked at her brother and shook her head before replying," I think she lost to Shinku in a fight."

"A fight?"

"A street fight. She fights for the money to pay for her school."

"Mia. How do you know her?"

"I met her at school."

Dom shook his head as he looked at the fight that was about to take place.

"Dom. I think Trans' sister is not going to walk out of here with out some broken bones. After all she was in the military for 10 years." Mia spoke quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 2:

"You mean to tell me that she has been in the military for ten _FULL _years?" Dom asked his sister in shock.

Mia could only nod her head as the fight began to take place. ***I hope the police won't be coming anytime soon. *** Mia thought to herself.

Shinku and Lia began to walk around each other like lions preparing to fight to the death. Shinku walked around and waited for Lia to strike. Lia who grew tired of waiting charged at Shinku ready punch her in the face, but Shinku quickly moved her head to the right. Her hair flew up as the punch went be her face. Shinku then used her left fist and punched Lia in the stomach. Lia then doubled over gasping for breath. She then fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. She looked up at Shinku who wore a bored expression.

"Give?" Shinku asked looking down at the girl that was now in pain.

"Never." Lia then got to her feet before charging at her again.

Shinku sighed and dodged this time to the left stepping back as Lia continued to punch at her.

*This is going to take forever. * Shinku thought to herself.

Shinku then dropped to the ground and spin kicked Lia from out beneath her. Lia fell to the ground on to her back. Shinku then stood up to her feet.

"What's exactly is going on Dom?" A male voice asked behind Dom and Mia. They both turned around and saw Vince, Letty, Jesse, and Leon standing there.

Vince was about as tall as Dom, wore a red wife beater, dark blue jeans and a dark brown boots. Letty was about three inches shorter than Dom, wore a yellow net shirt with a black bra, light blue jeans, and a black boots. Leon wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, and light brown boots. He was also as tall as Vince, but Jesse was the kid of the group. He was about as tall as Letty, He was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves torn, light blue jeans and wore white and black tennis shoes.

"To be honest Vince I don't know, but this is going to get real ugly." Dom sighed and rubbed his hand over his head and turned back toward the fight.

"Give up yet?" Shinku asked in a bored tone.

"NO DAMN BITCH!!" Lia screamed.

If she calls me a bitch one more time I am going to break her arm. * Shinku thought to her self with venom dripping in each thought.

"GOD DAMN YOU!!!" Lia yelled before trying to kick Shinku in the face.

Shinku ducked down quickly before tripping Lia again for the third time. Lia quickly managed to get to her feet before ruching toward once more.

***Time to end this stupid fight. She is starting to piss me off.** *Shinku growled to her self.

As she dodge the punch Shinku threw up her left fist and punched Lia hard in the gut. Lia hunched over and held her stomach. Shinku then finished Lia off with a right hook to the face. This caused Lia to fly and land by her brothers' feet.

Shinku then stood up and stood straight up and said simply," I win."

Shinku then walked over to Mia who handed the money to Shinku. Shinku counted the money to make sure it was all there and when it was she gave half to Mia.

Mia looked at Shinku shocked that she was being handed five hundred dollars.

"What's this for?" Mia asked timidly.

"For standing there and looking pretty." Shinku said quietly chuckled.

"Jeez thanks." Mia said smiling before pulling Shinku into a hug.

Shinku hugged back before pulling away, " Your welcome."

Mia then remembered that Dom and the others haven't met her yet.

* How could I have forgotten my brother was here? * Mia mentally kicking herself for forgetting.

" Shinku I want to meet my brothers crew." Mia said with happiness.

"Wait your brother owns a pirate ship?" Shinku whispered to Mia in her ear.

Suddenly, Mia envisioned her brother, Vince, Leon, Letty and Jesse in pirate costumes. Mia did her best not to laugh out loud, but at the thought of it she couldn't help it.

She laughed and smiled before whispering back," No if he was that I would make you think I would not be related to him. But his car crew."

"Oh sure." Shinku said smiling.

Mia then proceeded to tell her who was who. "That bald guy right here is my behemoth brother." Pointing to Dom.

"That guy over there is my brothers' childhood friend, Vince." Mia pointed to the man to Dom's right.

Shinku nodded signaling for Mia to continue. Mia smiled at her before continuing.

"This is Letty. She is Doms' girlfriend." Mia said pointing to the woman on Dom's left.

"The guy to the left of Vince is Leon another one of Doms' friends." Pointing to the other guy.

"And the guy to left of Letty is Jesse." Mia said.

" Dom everyone this is Shinku Setsugi my best friend from my collage." Mia said patting Shinku on the shoulder.

They gave their greetings before Johnny Tran came up behind Shinku holding a metal pip. Shinku quickly turned it around as Johnny swung it at her. Shinku quickly pushed Mia to the floor and ducked barely missing her by a centimeter.

Shinku instantly punched him in the gut before getting to her feet and kicking him in the face rendering him unconscious. She then looked at his crew and before she could say anything a black limousine pulled onto the road and stopped a few feet from everybody.

Shinku's body instantly went on high alert and prepared her self for another fight. Dom quickly ran over to Mia asking her if she was all right. Mia told Dom she was fine.

Then an elderly man stepped out of the Limo and walked over to Shinku.

Shinku stood in shock as she recognized the man.

"Been a long time dear General." The elderly man said in a soft voice.

"That it has Senor Tran." Shinku smiled. Johnny Tran Sr. was an elderly gentleman who Shinku helped with getting money from the fights she continued to win. He was about around 54 years old and was now wearing a black Tux with matching dress shoes and had a cane in his hand.

"It seems my children do not realize who they were facing did they." Senor Tran said.

"No they didn't." Shinku said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 3:

"How have you been?" Shinku asked looking at the elderly man.

"I have been well and I have come to inform you about the meeting that is tomorrow and I am hoping that you will attend." Tran said before signaling his men to collect his children.

"Of course after all it seems that boundaries of the clans are fixing to be cross and so they must be reminded of whom not to cross."

"True my dear and how is the famous garage holding up?"

"Very well though it seems that some of our cars were high jacked from the very semi trucks I personally put then on."

"I see that is very unfortunate that they do not realize that they are stealing from a well known Yakuza member and most influential in LA and on the continents."

"You know that I am not that influential Senor Tran." Shinku said shaking her head lightly.

Just then Dom entered the conversation, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Well it is nice to meet the king of the streets." Senor Tran said.

"I am here to apologize for my children's behavior and to remind the dear General about our meeting."

"What meeting?" Dom asked utterly confused.

Shinku looked at Dom and said," The meeting that we are talking about is something that I will explain another time Dom."

"And you said that you own a garage?"

"Yes I own a garage, but it that is not of importance now." Shinku said looking at Dom before turning back to Senor Tran.

"Then shall I see you tomorrow at the meeting."

"Yes I look forward to it." Shinku said as she escorted Senor Tran to his Limo. As soon he entered it and the door shut he rolled the window and said," Best get you friends out of here the police are 15 minutes away. Oh and thank you for not killing my children they are the only things I have left."

" I understand. Please send me the medical bills to me and I will take care of them."

"Oh No that won't be necessary General you have done so much for my family already. It was my kids fault that keep causing so much ruckus."

"Very well then I will see you tomorrow. Senor Tran."

"Yes have a good night General."

Shinku nodded before seeing the window rolled up and the limo pulled out. She then turned to the crowd before shouting," WELL PARTY OVER LETS LEAVE THE COPS ARE COMING."

And with that everyone quickly started to disperse. Mia walked over to Shinku hugging her a quick good bye. And headed to Vince's car. Shinku then began to walk back home when she heard a car pull up next to her. As she turned to see who it was much to her surprise it was Dom in his orange car.

"Get in." Dom ordered.

Shinku looked at him confused before asking," Why my house is just down the road."

"We need to talk about what went down today." Dom explained.

Shinku sighed before saying," Fine. Where?"

"My house."

"Isn't that where the strippers and the fiesta go?"

"Ha. Ha you hilarious. Get In."

"I aim to please." Shinku said getting into the car.

"Yeah well tell me what is going on. I want to make sure that you not putting Mia into anything she's not supposed to."

"Yeah I'm a drug dealer and have come to offer you crack. Get Real like I would put my best friend in that type of situation."

"She's all I got. I don't to see her life destroyed."

"I know. And I wouldn't do that to her." Shinku said while turning to look at Dom.

Dom looked at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Crossing paths." Shinku murmured.

"Huh?" Dom asked.

"That is what our meetings are over who is coming onto whose territory. Like you and Johnny Tran, I am part of the Yakuza, the Oda clan as we are called."

"Yakuza?"

"Yes think of the Yakuza as Japanese gangsters. However, each gang is their own family and each is called a Clan."

"Alright. I get that your part of a gang. I hope your gang isn't selling no drugs."

"No we don't and if you class my clan into that I will promise I will beat your ass." Shinku growled.

Dom looked at her and chuckled. "Alright then so why are you meeting with them then?"

"Because the Oda clan is the best there is at keeping the peace."

"So how exactly did you become the leader?"

"I was born."

"So you were born with that right?"

"Yes unfortunately." Shinku replied solemnly.

Before Dom could ask any more questions they arrived at the Torretto household.

"We're here." Dom said pulling into the carport. Shinku looked at the party that was going on and shook her head.

"What?" Dom asked walking to her right.

"Why must you always have a fiesta with hookers?" Shinku asked Dom trying not to laugh at his face that he was making.

"Fiesta with hookers?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shinku couldn't help, but chuckle before replying," Yeah I mean come on those girls belong at a strip joint."

"Really then where exactly does my sister belong?"

"Not in no strip joint that's for sure." Shinku said with a huff.

"You know your not that bad."

"Oh my god. I got a compliment from the King of Street Racing. I'm honored your majesty." Shinku said sarcastically giving Dom a mock bow.

" Ha. Ha. Come on." Dom replied heading over to the door. Shinku straightened up and fallowed Dom into the house. Shinku had to hold her tongue from saying anything. Dom then went into the Kitchen and Shinku fallowed him. Dom pulled out a beer and looked at Shinku.

"Want one?" He asked.

"Nope don't drink."

"You don't drink?"

"Nope."

"Alright then Mia told me that you were in the Military. Is that true?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Ten years."

"Ten?" Dom asked.

Shinku nodded.

"Is that why the old man called you General?" Dom asked

Shinku nodded before looking at the ceiling.

"You own a garage too?" Dom asked causing Shinku to look at him.

"Yeah. It's called "Dark Knight"

"So you're the infamous Dark Knight racer. You've quiet the name for yourself."

"What makes you think that I am the Dark Knight Racer?"

"You got had that look in your eye when I asked you about your garage."

"Alright you got red handed. Know what? Besides I know that is not an extremely big deal."

"Not a big deal huh? Do you know that people call the Goddess of Street Racing."

"Nope." Shinku replied a little to quickly.

"Yeah you know about it."

"So what?"

"Next time there is a race I want to race you." Dom asked with a challenging look.

Shinku couldn't resist a challenge," Fine consider it done."

"Let's seal the deal."

"How?" Shinku asked.

Dom was suddenly in front of her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Shinku stood there stunned at what had just happened.

Dom began to chuckle at Shinku's reaction that caused Shinku to snap out of her state.

"Shinku you're here!!" Shinku turned to see that Mia was walking toward her and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you were going home."

"Yeah well your brother though I should join the fiesta with strippers. So he kidnapped me." Shinku playfully cried into Mia shoulder.

"Hey I haven't kidnapped no body." Dom growled playfully joining in the playful banter.

"Sure you didn't Dom. I know she is pretty, but you didn't have to kidnap her." Mia teased Dom. It wasn't about nearly a week ago that Dom and Letty had broken up. Dom felt crushed by it, but was still glad Letty was still here and with the team.

"Yes she is pretty Mia, but as I said I didn't kidnap her."

"Alright I believe you. For now. I better go check on the others. You two play nice now." Giving Shinku one last hug before leaving the kitchen. Shinku just shook her head before turning to Dom.

"Well I better get going."

"And miss the party."

"Sorry I was never a out going person." Shinku said apologetically.

Dom just shook his head before replying," It's alright."

Shinku smiled and headed to the door with Dom walking next to her. As soon as they got to the door Dom asked," Want me to take you home?"

Shinku looked at Dam as he finshed off his beer," I don't know think you can without killing us?" Shinku asked playfully.

"Babe it takes a lot more than one beer to get me drunk." Dom playfully glared at her.

Shiku chuckled and nodded. After Dom threw away his beer bottle her grabbed his key and they headed out the door.

The drive to her house was quiet other than when Shinku was giving direction to Dom. As soon as they arrived at her house Dom got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Shiku got out of the passenger side.

"Damn this is your place?" Dom asked in amazment.

"Yep." Was all Shinku could say as she began to walk up the stairs with Dom right behind her. The house was like the Hinamori Mansion from Japan. It was everything Shinku could ask for.

As they got to the door Shinku looked at Dom and said, "Thanks. Though I would advise you not to let Fiesta Hookers into your house they might trash the place up."

Dom chuckled before replying, "Yeah well you can't have a party without them." Dom then gave quickly gave Shinku a peck on the lips before heading back to his car.

"Hey Dom!!" Shinku yelled at him.

Dom turned around and looked at her. "Want to have dinner tomorrow?" Shinku asked mentally telling herself she was extremely stupid.

"Race me first." Dom yelled back.

Shinku chuckled and replied," Fine, but don't get mad when I beat your ass."

"Sure you will miss Goddess of Street racing. Later." Dom called out as he was getting into his car.

"Fine Later King of Street Racing." Shinku yelled back. Dom waved at her before pulling off and heading to his house. The whole was there Dom couldn't help, but smile at the thought of him kissing Shinku. Tomorrow night was going to be a night to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 4:**

The next day Shinku was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing next to her. She gently sat up in the bed and picked it up.

"Yes?" Shinku asked.

"Shinku we need you over here we can't figure what is wrong with this damn engine." A male with a heavy African accent said.

"Alright I be over there in 10 minutes." Shinku answered before hanging up.

She quickly got out of bed and put on her old brown military pants, shirt and boots. Soon Shinku was cleaned up and ready to go. Shinku left her Mansion making sure to lock up and headed to her garage where her SCC Aero VT/V8 Ultimate.

It was red with black medieval knight and white medieval knights rushing each other into battled. I the scene was placed on both sides of the Aero. In the front the car was a picture of a black and white knight in a deadlock with black and white flames surrounding them. This car was her racing car as well as her normal car. She had made this baby from scratch metal and managed to complete it within a month of creating the parts.

Then inside of her car was laced with custom made material that she made her self. The car was sliced in half horizontally in a manner of speaking the front seats had the dark knight in the head rest and in the back seats it had the white knights.

Shinku also costumed built the engine. It was the original Twin Turbo V8 Engine but with a few modifications and some fuel injections under the passenger seat. Making her car up 300 miles per hour in about 3 seconds flat and has about 3,000 horsepower.

As soon as Shinku arrived at her garage she noticed her old military buddy and second in command, Adisa Anan, he was extremely tall and well built, he was African and had came to America about two months before Shinku joined the military. He was bald and wore light blue jeans and a white wife beater that was black from working.

As she pulled into the Garage Adisa came over to her and they hugged in greeting.

"What is wrong with the stupid engine now?" Shinku asked smiling at Adisa.

"The same thing as always I think Allison put a new hole in the oil tank." Adisa grumbled.

Shinku laughed," Alright I'm on it could you remind me when it's 1200 hundred cause I have to be at the meeting by then."

Adisa nodded in understanding. They had known each other for a good 10 years during that time Adisa had met and married Allison Williams. She was a pretty lady who was born in Africa, but was raised here in L.A. She has dark brown hair that stops at the end of her neck. She about an inch shorted that Adisa.

As Shinku walked over to the truck and opened the hood of the truck and instantly smelled the oil.

" Well better get to work I should be done with this baby in about a hour." Shinku told Adisa.

Adisa nodded and asked," In the mean what would you like for me to do?"

Shinku looked at Adisa and replied," Besides keep me posted on the time. I have some paper work in my office up stairs and bill that need to be payed. Could you do that for me?"

Adisa nodded and headed to the office that was up stairs. Thanks to the amount of money she earned Shinku managed to buy this abandoned wear house that was in downtown LA and purchased it. The garage it's self was two stories and so the upstairs was converted in her office though she would rather it be offices, but everyone of army pals insisted that it would be just her office.

Shinku then quickly began to get to work on the Truck. After 20 minutes, she heard a car pull in right behind her. As she didn't bother to look up her other employees could take of it. All of the people who worked for her were all those that had served under her in Iraq. She didn't particularly like to think about all the horrors while she was there.

Just then she felt someone standing behind her.

"Nice job fixing the oil leak." A male voice said behind her. Shinku looked up and much to her surprise it was Dom. He wore a faded blue button up shirt that was oiled up with sleeves ripped off and blue jeans with dark black boots.

"Thanks. I'm glad you approve." Shinku said sarcastically and smiled.

"Now I didn't mean it that way. I meant that it looked good. How long did it take you to fix?"

"Ten minutes." Shinku replied smiling.

"TEN minutes." Dom said in awe.

Shinku couldn't help but laugh lightly. Shinku then grabbed the red rag that was next to her and closed the hood as soon as Dom stood out the way. Shinku then cleaned her hands and looked at Dom while leaning against the truck.

"What's up?" Shinku asked.

"I wanted to come by ask you about the car you'll be racing. I wanted to know what kind of car your driving."

"Why? Afraid I'll beat you?"

Dom laughed," I highly doubt that you could."

"Very well then come check out my master piece and my baby." Shinku said walking over to her where her Aero was parked.

Dom was fallowing close behind Shinku stopped and Dom walked to her right. Dom stopped and looked at the car that was now in front of him.

"Wow. You have a SCC Aero VT/V8 Ultimate." Dom was now walking over to the car and began to examine it.

"Want me to pop the hood?" Shinku asked walking over to the Aero.

"Yeah I want to see the engine under this baby." Dom replied eager to see the engine that made this bad boy run.

As Shinku opened the driver door Dom noticed that the door slid up rather then being opened like the car doors. As Shinku pulled the handle to pop the hood Dom noticed that the hood opened and propped itself opened by its self.

As soon as Dom saw the engine all he could say was, "DAMN!!"

"I know beautiful isn't it?" Shinku asked grinning. She got out of the driver side and walked over to the where Dom leaning over the front of her car and looking at her engine.

"Jesse would have field day with this car. I haven't seen this type of engine." Dom murmured.

"Of course you haven't I built this car with my own hands." Shinku proudly stated.

"Girl you have got to be extremely smart to build an engine like this." Dom said looking at Shinku.

"I'm glad you think so." Shinku said smiling at Dom. Dom smiled back before leaning over and pecking Shinku on the lips.

"So we still on tonight?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah." Dom replied before giving Shinku another peck on the lips.

"When and where?" Shinku asked.

Dom grinned and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. Shinku took the paper and nodded.

"Well I better head back. Mia is alone at the shop and lately a guy has been coming into the store." Dom growled the last part.

Shinku laughed," So Mia finally has admirer." Dom looked at Shinku and growled.

Shinku couldn't help, but smile and laugh.

"Of course you don't want to see that." Shiku laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Dom growled standing about an inch from her before grabbing the back of her head and crashing his lips on hers. Shinku kissed back, but pulled away before anything more could happen.

Shinku looked at Dom who was looking on her before giving her another peck and said," Later"

Shimku smiled before replying," Later." Dom then gave one last peck before heading to his car and leaving. A soon as Dom left Shinku couldn't help, but smile the rest of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHPATER 5:

Shinku was no finished working on the truck when Adisa came over to her and said," Shinku it's now 10:30."

"Thanks well I got to get going. Take care of the shop okay."

"Alright. And Shinku be careful." Adisa said in a warning tone.

Shinku smiled before turning around and heading to her car. After she arrived home she quickly went to her room and opened her closet. There she took out a black tuxedo and a pair of black high heels. Shinku wore no white shirt or tie so the only thing you could see was the black lace of her bra. Shinku also wore a black cowboy hat and her hair pinned up in a low ponytail.

As soon as Shinku was dressed she grabbed her hat and her black trench coat that she put over her shoulders and walked out of her house and got into her car.

(At Royal Casino)

As soon as Shinku pulled in at the place she was meeting everybody she noticed that there were people waiting outside for her. Shinku smiled when she noticed the four people could rely on. Two of them were males and the other two females. Roman Pearce a tall African America male, he wore a black tux. Shinku could tell that he was uncomfortable in it. To the right of him was Brian O'Conner, he was the same height as Rome, with blonde hair blue eyes, he also wore a black tux, but unlike Rome he wore the jacket part closed. The left of Rome was Christine Michelle; She was also African American with long light brown hair that stopped at her upper back. She wore a nice dark blue dress that reveled most of cleavage and the dress went vertically upwards toward her thigh. The last girl was Brian's sister Maya O'Conner. She was the same as her brother, but her hair was cut so it stooped right below her ears and she wore a dark red dress that emphasized how big her chest was. The dress went down to her knees.

Shinku couldn't help, but smile as she walked up to them.

"What's up my amigos?" Shinku asked as they smiled at her. These four people were her friends since childhood and helped come over the grief that she felt almost all her life.

"Nothin home girl. How've you been?" Rome asked as Shinku hugged him.

"Same old. Same old. Glad to see you out of jail." Shinku smiled.

"Hell Yeah me too. Man you got some major connection to do what you did."

"Well man you have to get shot a couple hundred of time for that to happen."

"Couldn't handle that."

"Heard you and Christine are going out. Ya'll better take care of each other you hear."

"Yes mom. We'll take care of each other." Christine butted in. Shinku laughed before hugging her.

"What the hell are you guys doing her?" Shinku asked.

"You honestly think we are going to let yourself come in here without back up then you are barking up the wrong tree." Maya replied with her hands on her hips.

Shinku laughed before looking at Brian who was sort of staring off into space.

"Yo Brian. Who you thinking about?" Shinku asked.

"Mia." Brian muttered.

"As in Mia Toretto?"

Brian looked at her shocked before nodding his head.

Shinku laughed and said," Man boy you should have called I could have hooked you guys up sooner. I know her and her brother. In fact I have to race them right after the meeting."

"You serious." Brian asked in amazement.

"Damn Girl you got connections alright." Rome whistled.

"You got that right. Hey why don't you guys come with me it will be like in Japan."

"Count on us." They all said simultaneously. Shinku smiled and then started to head inside the Casino. Shinku then headed toward the back and entered the back room where a meeting room was. There many people from different countries in their, but as soon as Shinku entered the were all quiet and waited for Shinku to take her place at the front of the table. As soon as she sat down all the people than knew it was time to begin.

"Shall we get started then I am a very busy woman and I have things that need to be taken care of." Shinku said looking at all them. Brian and Rome stood to her right and Christine and Maya to her left.

"Very well the since I am the one to ask every one to this meeting. I ask that you Mr. Tran to keep your children in you side of our agreement border." A Mexican man asked.

"I understand, but you must also keep your people out of my territory as well do you understand me?" Senor Tran growled.

"Gentlemen that is enough." Shinku said out loud.

Both men looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Gentlemen please understand that territory has to have something transferred to another part of the country and in order to do that there must be some type of communication. So it passably be best if the other is to contact the other and in order for the other to know when and what is coming into the others territory." Shinku explained.

"But General what if the other member doesn't consent to it?" A man with a heavy German accent asked.

"There is no room for discussion on this. Ladies and Gentlemen I am very aware of what is going on and I would like to the street races and also find out who is hijacking my cars and where they are being sent to." Shinku growled.

"It is also because of these hijacking that I have to have the police involved along with my four friends who are here with us. So remember this: I WILL BE WATCHING." Shinku growled the last part before standing up.

"Now gentlemen. I believe this meeting is over." And with that Shinku turned and left them. As soon as the exited the Casino Shinku turned to Brian and asked," Still up for seeing Mia?"

"Hell yeah Chica." Brian said with enthusiasm.

Shinku couldn't help, but chuckle as the all headed to their cars. Shinku got into hers and lead everyone to the street race.


	6. Chapter 6

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 6:

(Street racing site)

As soon as Shinku arrived she noticed that Dom was standing in the front of the crowd of people. Shinku pulls her car up in front of Dom. The people stare at her car in awe at the realization that the Goddess of Street Racing AKA the Dark Knight is here. Shinku turns off the engine along with Brian who is in his Mitsubishi Eclipse GS 2GB DSM, The color was neon green. Rome was driving a Mitsubishi Spyder that was painted Grey and purple. Christine was driving her custom mustang that Shinku had won for her awhile back. And Maya was driving her Honda S2000 with a Veilside body kit. It was originally her friend Suki's, but Suki wanted to make another one. Maya's was a purple base paint and an anime girl on it.

As soon as Shinku steps out of her car she notices that all the guys are staring at her wardrobe. As Brian, Rome, Christine and Maya also step out of their cars.

"SHINKU!!" A female voice yelled.

Shinku noticed that Mia and everyone else were dressed in the same outfits that they wore when she met them. Mia ran up to her and hugged her. Shinku laughed and returned the hug.

"Of course I wouldn't want miss out on leaving you brother having to look at the backside of my car." Shinku said.

"By the way have you met my friends?" Shinku asked before signaling Brian to come over to her.

As soon as Brian walked over to were Shinku was Mia Exclaimed," Oh you're Brian Spilner. And the guy who likes my crappy tuna fish."

Brian chuckled. "Yeah the White boy there won't shut up about it. Every time he says something I get hungry." Rome growled walking over to Shinku with Christine and Maya fallowing.

"Roman Pearce. Christine Michelle. Maya Spilner." Shinku said pointing over to each person.

"Just call me Rome. By the way Shinku weren't you going to race?"

"You Damn well known that answer Rome."

"Right then how about you introduce us to The King of Street Racing's crew?" Rome asked.

Shinku nodded and started to point and introduce everyone. After the introductions were made Shinku looked at Dom and askled," Well we going to race big guy?"

"Hell yeah. I've been dying to see you race. By the way nice outfit you really look like you are some important though it is very…provocative." Dom asked stepping closer to Shinku to where he was about an inch from her.

Shinku smiled before looking up at Dom," Well I aim to please. Shall we begin?"

Dom looked at her and smiled before replying," Let's do this." Everyone then began to cheer and whoop as both Dom and Shinku walked over to Edwin.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it's $3,000 dollars winner takes all." Edwin said.

Both Shinku and Dom looked at each other before handing him the money. Shinku and Dom got into their cars and started them up driving them to the starting line. Shinku began to focus on the road. Shinku then turned on her radio. She then began to listen to Remember The Name by Fort Miner:

_You Ready? Let's go_

_Yeah, for those of you that to know what we're all about_

_It's like this ya'll come on_

Shinku revved up her engine and as soon as Edwin pointed to her she revved up her engine again to show that she was ready. Dom did the same thing.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Just then a blonde bimbo stood in the middle of the road with her hands up.

_Mike, he doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels like everybody else, alone_

_In spite the fact that some people still think they know him_

As soon as her hands went down Shinku quickly pressed the gas pedal and started to speed off with Dom in front of her_._

_But fuck'em he knows the code _

_It's not about the salary it's about the reality and makin' some noise_

_Makin' the story makin' sure his clique stays up_

_That mean when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up, Let's go_

_Who the hell is he anyway? Never talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck _

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin through from writin raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin' for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now when it all folds, the skill of an artist_

Shinku then placed more force onto the gas pedal so she was neck and neck with Dom. Shinku looked at Dom and smiled before focusing on the road ahead. Shinku then lat the music fill her ears.

_This is twenty percent skill, eighty percent fear_

_Fifteen percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill _

_Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames?_

_And I heard him wreckin' with the crystal method, name of the game_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church_

_I'm like 'Bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots_

_He's stock through the roof, I heard he fuckin with S. Dot_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent to remember the name_

_He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin his way to the top_

_He often thinks it's common to artist's name_

_People keep askin him was it givin at birth_

_Or does it stand for acronym?_

_No, he's livin proof, got him rockin' the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of Vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as on of the best_

_Dedicated to what they do and give one hundred percent_

Shinku and Dom were neck and neck as they proceed to turn around. Shinku was also known for her drifting skills in Japan. So as Shinku drifted around to turn back she managed to get ahead of Dom by a foot, but she was only using half her speed. Shinku then to pick up the speed as the last part of the song played.

_Forget Mike, Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line _

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?_

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how did they do it?_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concerted power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent to remember the name_

_Yeah! Fort Minor!_

_M. Shinoda_

_Styles of Beyond-_

_Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!_

As soon as the song end Shinku is the first one past the finish line with Dom on an inch away. Shinku quick made her car drift so the front of it was facing the start line. Dom pulled in next to her with his car facing the crowd. Shinku turned and looked at Dom and noticed that he was slightly depressed, but before she could get out of the car Leon began to yell that the cops were on their way. So everyone got into their cars and began to head over to Dom's house. Shinku was on her way there when she saw Dom running past the front of car being chased by the cop car. Shinku then quickly put her into gear and quickly pulled up next to Dom.

"Get in." Shinku commanded. Through the window she rolled down.

Dom looked at Shinku before getting into her car. Shinku then sped off into the road passing the cars and the cops.

After losing the cops Shinku asked Dom," What happened to you car?"

"I left it in an abandoned garage. By the way nice race I am going to be looking for rematch though." Dom said looking at Shinku.

Shinku smiled before asking," Want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Naw let's go to your house. I really don't feel like partying tonight."

"Why?"

"Well for one I will never have moment peace so I can plan how to make my car faster that your and second the chics will be all over me acting sad because I lost."

"Ah the fiesta strippers." Shinku said with sarcasim.

"Yep. By the way when so you have street fights?" Dom asked.

As soon as Dom asked Shinku tensed you, but that didn't go unnoticed by Dom.

"Tomorrow." Shinku replied.

"What's wrong? You got tense as soon as I said street fight?" Dom asked.

"I'll explain when we get to my house." Shinku said looking at the road ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 7:

(Shinku's House)

As soon as Dom and Shinku arrived at the house, she pulled into the driveway and turned off her car. Both Dom and Shinku got out of the car and headed to the entrance to her house. As she opened the door she stepped to the side and let Dom in.

"Want something to drink?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a beer?" Dom asked following Shinku into the living room.

"Believe it or not I do. Hang on I'll get you one." Shinku replied as Dom went and sat down on her black leather couch.

Shinku went into the kitchen and gabbed Dom a beer and a coke for herself. As she entered the living room she noticed that Dom was looking at her Fatal Frame game.

"That game scares the hell out of me every time I play it. Want to try it?" Shinku asked handing Dom his beer.

"Sure. I want to know how bad this game scares you after you explain to me why you were tense inside the car."

"Well were should I begin." Shinku muttered sitting next to Dom.

"Every time I go to the street fight there is this guy that is always there. She just has the eyes of an uncontrollable animal. He stalks me I know he does because he found out where I live. I managed to get a restraining order on him after he sent me a letter saying that he wants me so bad that he thinks of me when he's jacking off. Ugh. Just the thought of it makes me sick. He then writes me a second time saying that he will make me want him with the intention of taking my innocence. It's just sick, but I don't want to involve anyone in it." Shinku said taking a sip of her coke.

"Innocence?" Dom asked.

"Yes...I am a virgin."

"You a virgin?" Dom asked in amazement.

Shinku couldn't help, but blush and look away.

"You shouldn't worry bout it because I am going to hurt extremely badly if he touches you."

Shinku opened her mouth to argue that she didn't need protection, but Dom cut her off by kissing her on the lips. The kiss was starting to become heated, but Shinku pulled back.

"How about we play the game?" Shinku asked breathlessly.

"Sure." Dom replied while stroking her cheek with his thumb. Shinku smiled before she placed her coke on the table that was next to the couch on her side. Shinku then went over to where her big flat screen tv was hung up on the wall and the PS3 was on a shelf under it. Since Shinku was playing the game earlier last night. She just turned and grabbed a wireless controller and handed it to Dom. Shinku turned on the flat screen and while it loaded up she quickly jogged to her room and grabbed her giant blanket that she had bought while she was in Iraq. Dom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she just shrugged and turned off the lights. Shinku then sat next to Dom as the game finally loaded.

"Should I start a new game?" Dom asked.

"Yeah that way they'll explain to you how to play." Shinku replied grabbing her coke taking a drink. Dom did the same with his beer. Soon the game began and Dom set his beer down next to the table on his side of the couch. After about to the part where he was walking down the hall and into the nearest door a ghost appeared in doorway. Shinku screamed in fright and pulled the blanket over her head. Dom quickly turned Miku around to face the other way so the door closed in the ghost's face. Dom then paused the game and took a drink of his beer. He looked at Shinku before laughing out loud. Shinku then pulled the blacket down and glared at Dom.

"I'm sorry that these ghost keep scaring me." Shinku growled as Dom continued to smile.

"Play the game butthead." Shinku muttered before turning her head away. Dom just shook his head as he placed his beer back on the table. He then continued to play the game. As he continued down the corridor another ghost popped up and soon the telephone rang at the same causing Shinku to scream and fall to the floor.

"You alright?" Dom asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes. I'll get the phone." Shinku growled as Dom paused the game and Shinku went over to the shelf and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello this is Shinku speaking." Shinku said into the phone.

"Shinku is Dom there I can't find him and he isn't any where he normally would be!" Mia asked hurriedly.

"Yes he's here and he's fine we are playing Fatal Frame."

"What do you mean "we" you mean me!!" Dom yelled while she walked over to where her coke was and took a drink.

"Can I talk to him please!!" Mia asked frantically.

"Yes hold on a sec." Shinku replied calmly.

Shinku than gave the phone to Dom and proceeded to play the game while Dom was talking to Mia. As Shinku managed to head down another hall way where there was a suddenly a door opened up and a cut scene happened. As Shinku s fighting the ghost Dom quietly hung up the phone. Shinku was laying on her back with her head near Dom's feet her head propped up by a pillow. Shinku manages to beat the ghost then she saves the game and looks up at Dom who had just finished his beer.

"Is it okay if we turn it off now I am tired and it's about to be 4:00 in the morning?" Shiku asked. Dom looked at her and nodded. Shinku turned of the game system and took Dom's empty beer glass and her empty Coke can into the kitchen and threw them away.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom right across the hall from mine."

Dom nodded as Shinku led him to the guest bedroom. When they got to the door Shinku gave him directions on where everything was.

"Well good night Dom." Shinku said before turning to head toward her door, but Dom stopped her and asked," Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

"No. Why?"

"Mind if I ask you to lunch tommorow?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Okay does 11 O'clock sound good?"

"Yeah." Shinku replied before Dom gently grabbed her had and pulled her onto a light, but passionate kiss. As Shinku and Dom pulled away Shinku couldn't help, but smile before saying Good Night to Dom and heading off into her room. Dom lingered a little longer before retiring to his room for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

FIGHTING FOR LIFE CHAPTER 8

(Later that night)

Dom awoke to the sound of whimpering coming from Shinkus' bedroom. Dom got out of his bed and opened the door and headed to Shinkus' room. When he opened the door he noticed that Shinku was looked like she was in pain. Dom walked over to Shinku and gently grabbed her shoulders and began to gently shake her awake.

"Come on Babe. Wake up." Dom said while he was gently shaking Shinku. Shinku awoke with a start and noticed that Dom was there.

"Dom what are you doing here? Something the matter?" Shinku asked groggily trying to forget the memory of what happened in Iraq.

"I should be asking you that. Bad dream?"

"No not dream a bad memories."

"Memories about what?"

"Something I wish to forget."

"Alright I won't press the issue, but are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah." Shinku replied. Dom nodded before heading toward the door.

"Dom?"

"Yeah."

"Could you stay with me please?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Shinku said while scooting over and letting Dom into her bed. Dom got under the covers and put his right arm underneath Shinkus' head and wrapped it around Shinkus' upper back. Shinku then placed her head on Dom's chest listening to Dom's heartbeat. Dom then began to stroke Shinku's hair with his right hand. Soon Shinku and Dom fell asleep in each other's arms.

(The next morning)

Shinku awoke feeling more rested than she ever felt. Shinku then felt a strong arm around her and a heartbeat underneath her. Shinku looked up saw Dom's sleeping face and smiled before placing her head back on Dom's chest to listen to Dom's heartbeat.

"Awake?" Dom asked while he opened his eyes.

"Yeah. Want breakfast?"

"Can you cook breakfast?" Dom asked teasily.

Shinku then acted offended and replyed," Of course I can. I am very good cook for your information."

Shinku then got up to prove Dom wrong when Dom reached out and grabbed Shinku by the wrist and pulled her back onto him. Giving her a peck on the lips before letting her go. Shinku smiled and went into the kitchen while Dom lingered in the bed for a little longer. Before getting up and heading toward the kitchen where Shinku was making breakfast.

As Dom entered the kitchen Shinku turned around and asked," Want something to drink? I have orange juice or milk. Sorry I don't drink coffee."

"You don't drink coffee?"

"Nope. I don't like the taste." Shinku said looking at Dom once more before turning back toward her eggs.

"Juice." Dom muttered.

Shinku smiled before going and getting Dom a glass of juice.

"I am sorry about last night. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey it's alright we have nightmare every once in awhile."

"Thank You Dom for staying with me last night."

"Don't mention it. You can thank me by going out to lunch with me." Dom said eyeing the food that Shinku placed in front of him. Shinku was a very good cook and had a special talent for it.

"Is there any thing you can't do?" Dom asked curiously.

Shinku thought for a moment before she replied, "Math."

Unfortunately, Dom had taken a bite of his food before choking on it. Shinku quickly placed her plate down and ran over to his side and offered him a drink which he graciously took.

After that he looked at her and asked,"Are you serious?"

Shinku laughed at Dom's face before replying, "No I can do math I am just not very good at it."

Shinku smiled at Dom before heading over to her breakfast and began eating it. As soon as they were done Shinku gathered up the dishes and began to take them to the sink. Dom offered to help, but Shinku declined the offer by saying that she was his guest. After the dishes were done Dom gathered up his stuff and prepared to head back to his place. Shinku smiled at Dom and told him that she would see him at eleven O' clock sharp. Dom smiled before placing a kiss on her lips heading out the door and into his car.

Shinku smiled as he drove off and quickly ran upstairs to get showered and changed for the day. After she showered she pulled out some undergarments and some random blue pair of pants and a random shit that had a skull on it wearing a red, white and blue flag bandana and said, "BAD TO THE BONE" in flames. Shinku then began to brush her hair and looked at the clock right next to the bed.

"9 O'clock in the morning." Shinku muttered to her self before deciding to go back to bed. Shinku as she laid down she could smell Dom's scent on the covers and began to lull off to sleep, but not before putting her alarm clack to 10:30 am and soon fell asleep. Shinku soon awoke to the sound of her alarm going off, she sleepily got up and stretched before finishing getting ready.

Thirty minutes later Shinku heard a knock on her door and went to open it. There Dom stood with a bouquet of roses, Shinku smiled before taking the roses and placing a kiss on Dom's cheek thanking him for the flowers. After Shinku put them in a glass vase her and Dom headed to the where they were having lunch. As they sat and ate near the window of the restaurant Shinku turned her head to the right to look out it Shinku couldn't help, but to try and not to laugh at the site before her.

"What?" Dom asked curiously.

"Look out the window." Shinku said returning to her food.

Dom looked at the window and shook his head when he spotted Brian, Rome, Mia, Leon, Vince, Maya, Christine, Jesse and Letty trying to not seem as though they were following Shinku and Dom by sitting at the dinner across the street.

"I don't think your friend Letty likes." Shinku muttered catching Letty glaring daggers at her.

"She'll have to get over it." Dom sighed before adding, "Sorry I didn't think they would follow us here. I'll have to talk to them when I get back."

"Don't worry about it. I think it is funny. They can't be spies because we just caught them."

Dom chuckled before getting serious, "Shinku. I want to go to your street fights."

"Dom…"

"No I know you don't my protection, but I want to see you in action."

Shinku sighed before looking at Dom.

Shinku smiled and muttered." I can't win against you in this can I?"

"Nope I am as stubborn as they come." Dom told Shinku proudly.

Shinku smiled and replied, "Oh yes you are as stubborn as a Ox."

"Hey don't compare me with cows."

Shinku laughed and they finished their meal. As the exited the restaurant Dom and Shinku then headed toward Dom's car and headed to Shinku's house. As Dom drove he noticed the guys car's following him.

"We have company." Dom said smiling.

Shinku looked at him and grinned before pulling out her cell phone and dialed Brian's cell phone number. Shinku heard the phone ring and looked at Dom with a smile before winking at him.

"Hello?" Brian asked on the other line.

"Hello Brian. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good. Hey what are you doing?"

"Um…watching tv with Rome and the gang."

"Really? What are you watching?"

"Football…"

"Bullshit Brian I know you and the gang is following me and Dom I see you in the mirrior."

"Damn." Suddenly she heard Rome in the background saying that white boy got them caught. Shinku looked at Dom and noticed that he was grinning. Dom then took the phone away from Shinku and before she could protest Dom said into the phone," Yo Buster."

"What Dom and the names Brian." Brian muttered.

"Hey I got a question for you?"

"What?"

"How good a kisser is Shinku?"

Shinku looked at Dom with a what the hell are you doing look.

"I WOULDN"T KNOW!!" Brian yelled.

Dom then smiled and pulled Shinku into a deep kiss. Shinku then heard Brian's' car swerve severely before stopping completely. Dom and Shinku broke in part just in time fore Dom to stop at a red light.

Shinku looked at Dom and smiled before saying," Next time wait for a country road to try and pull at stunt like that."

Dom laughed before asking," Why?"

"No accidents." Shinku grinned as the light turned green and they went on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

FIGHTING FOR LIFE! CHAPTER 9:

As soon as they got home Shinku began to get ready for her street fight. Dom waited in the living room while Shinku changed into what she going to wear. A little later Shinku reentered the hallway and asked Dom," Ready?"

Dom turned around to reply only to stop dead in his tracks at what he was seeing Shinku in. Shinku was wearing a short black folded skirt, with a black tank top that stopped under her breast and was tight, she also wore a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off that stopped at her ankles and had something on the back written in Japanese writing with three crimson butterflies swirling around it, And wore stoking that stopped about an inch below her skirt and wore black high heels along with black leather gloves.

Shinku hair was put into a high pony tail with a couple of strand of hair hanging loosely in front of her face.

"OH HELL NO!!" Dom said angrily.

"What?" Shinku asked in concern.

"You look like a slut in that!!"

"That is the point it throws men off when I am fighting them."

"WHAT YOU FIGHT MEN TOO!!" Dom was steadily getting angry at thought of men touching Shinku.

Shinku instantly recognized that Dom was getting angry, so she walked over too him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Dom this one reason why I didn't want you to come to the fights, because you would have though that I was trying to use you or something, but I am not I always strategize before I go into battle just like I did when I was in Iraq."

Dom began to calm down slightly before replying," Fine, but I am going to make all the men there know that you MINE." Dom emphasized the "Mine" by pulling Shinku too him and moved the sleeves down from her shoulders and bit where her shoulders and neck met and bit down hard enough that it nearly drew blood and left nice teeth marks on her.

Shinku gasped in surprise and looked at Dom shocked as gently lapped at the wound her made with his tongue, before looking at her with eyes clouded with lust, need and much to her surprise love.

"Dom before we go any further with our…relationship I have to tell you about my life. I want you to know who you are going to have a relationship with if any with me. Okay?" Shinku asked concerned.

Dom looked at her surprised and nodded in agreement. Dom could tell that by the look in her eyes she was scared, concerned and worried all at once. Shinku then smiled before fixing her straps and grabbing Dom's hand before leading him to her car and they both headed to where the street fights were to par take.

(At the abandon warehouse)

"You sure this the right place asked." Dom asked.

"Yep there is little security around here so the sponsors of the fight come here. It don't look like much, but wait till you see the inside." She said as both she and Dom exited her car.

Shinku walked over to the entrance and knocked in a beat Dom didn't recognize. Then suddenly the door opened automatically and they entered. Inside was like a club, but in the center was a huge circle that was outlined with rocks. Dom instantly than began to look around the arena noticing the lusty stares Shinku got.

Dom pulled Shinku near him and placed and arm possessively around her waist. Shinku looked up at him and noticed the possessive look in his that said touch what is mine and I'll beat your ass. Shinku smiled before putting her arm around his waist just as possessively as Dom. Giving the girls that were drooling over him the most evil look she could muster.

"Awwwww Shinku I am glad you are here." A British male voice said to her right. Shinku looked noticed that it was James McClain. He was about 5'2 and had short blond hair that stopped above his ears and had blue eyes. He wore a black tux with a dark blue tie and black dress shoes.

"Glad to see you to James. This is Dominic my…" Before Shinku could say any more Dom intervened," Her boyfriend."

"Glad to see someone has tamed her maybe now she can stop making me lose money." He replied shaking Dom's hand.

"James you know you bet on me."

"I know I am just teasing. By the way I should warn you "_**he**_" is here."

"_**He**_?" Dom looked at Shinku confused.

"Stalker." Was all Shinku said before she felt Dom tightened his grip on Shinku.

"He won't get near you not while I'm here." Dom growled.

Shinku smiled up at him and said," I know I am sure of it Dom."

"The fighters are ready my dear. What song?" James asked smiling.

"Good and as for song choice…Deceiver by Disturbed."

"Very Good. Good luck Shinku."

"Thanks."

Shinku then looked at Dom and said," Dom, baby I have to go fight stay in the front and you'll get to see every thing okay."

Dom looked at her before pulling her into a quick kiss. Shinku then disappeared in to the crowd with Dom following her. When she entered the ring Dom noticed that a guy was standing near the front of the ring right across the ring looking at Shinku with lust and seemed to have no insanity in his eyes.

Shiku then walked into the center of the entire ring when she turned and looked up James in the DJ booth. James smiled and nodded before starting the song:

_**You've been caught in a lie! You can't deny it!**_

Shinku then smiled at the 10 large guys that were surrounding her. Suddenly one of them charged at her and tried to punch her with his right fist, but she dodged it and grabbed is wrist and flipped onto his back. Shinku the rolled him onto his stomach still gripping her wrist and twisting it before placing her foot onto his back.

Shinku then leaned over slightly before smiling coaly and raised her left and waved them over to charge at her. Then the second part of the song came on:

_**So let war begin, you're far from innocent!**_

_**Hell, I just don't know where it will end!**_

_**You are the one to blame**_

_**You've made a habit of fucking up my life!**_

_**Another fallacy, is laid in front of me**_

_**Now I just know what to believe!**_

_**Another animal, sent to devoir whatever's left inside**_

Soon another came and tried to right hook her, but Shinku quickly let go of the guy on the ground and jumped to her right quickly getting to her feet. When another guy tried to trip her from behind Shinku then jumped backwards and as she was fixing to land onto the ground she kicked him the head sending him flying to the left knocking him into two more guys. Shinku landed on the ground preparing for another onslaught.

_**I know now! It's been a lie**_

_**And I'll never come to know why**_

_**Awoke to discover, you leaving me now!**_

_**It's all been a lie; I don't ever want to know now!**_

_**You've mastered the art of deceiving me now! **_

__Shinku then looked at the remaining men and smiled. They stood waiting for her strike. Shinku then decided to oblige them and ran toward them. Shinku got close to one man and he went to give her a left hook, but she ducked and knocked his feet from under him causing him to fall onto his face.

_**A mortal enemy, has been revealed to me**_

_**How come I wasn't able to see it?**_

_**Another vampire, getting a fix sucking up my life!**_

_**An evil entity, had taken hold of me**_

_**Ripped out my heart and started to feed!**_

_**I still remember when**_

_**I thought that all you were eating was my pride!**_

Shinku then noticed that two of the men tried to kick her while she was on the ground. Shinku then jumped into the air landing back on to the ground before running at one of the men punching him in the face before spinning to her left elbowing him in the stomach before finishing him with a back kick.

_**I know now! It's all been a lie**_

_**And I'll never know why **_

_**Awoke to discover, you leaving me now!**_

_**It's all been a lie**_

_**I don't ever want to know why**_

_**You've mastered the art of deceiving me now!**_

Shinku then ran toward the last five and headed toward the one to the center giving him right hook then ducked and tripped his legs with her right leg before twisting her body and using her left foot to knock him the face. Sending him flying to the ground.

_**I know now! It's all been a lie**_

_**And I'll never come to know why**_

_**Awoke to discover, you leaving me now!**_

_**It's all been a lie**_

_**I don't ever want to know why**_

_**You've mastered the art of deceiving me now!**_

Shinku quickly got to her feet and started with the men on her right. Shinku ran toward on of them and used her right fist to upper cut him under the jaw before spin kicking him in the stomach and while her foot was still planted in his stomach used that as a step and back flipped her left foot catching him under the chin.

_**This idiot won't let me go**_

_**Slowly penetrating the mind**_

_**I tell you now, my little puppet**_

_**You'll suffer me**_

_**You don't want to let me go**_

_**Till I've taken over your life**_

_**I'll ensure you survive**_

_**Little puppet don't die**_

_**Let me, let me die**_

_**Little puppet don't die**_

_**Let me, let me die**_

_**Little toy don't die**_

Shinku laded on her feet she went to other guy that was to her right. Shinku quickly then front flipped putting her legs on his shoulders and quickly lifted herself where she looked like she was sitting on his shoulders punching him in the face with her right hand before leaning back and using the muscles in her legs threw him across the ring.

_**It's all been a lie**_

_**And I'll never come to know why**_

_**Awoke to discover, you leaving me now!**_

_**It's been a lie**_

_**I don't ever want to know why**_

_**You've mastered the art of deceiving me now!**_

Shinku landed on her feet before starting on her left. She ran toward the nearest guy before quickly stopping about a foot from him then back flipping to where her feet caught under his chin landing on her feet running the rest of the way elbowing him in the gut and that sent him flying.

_**It's all been a lie**_

_**And I'll never come to know why**_

_**Awoke to discover, you leaving me now!**_

_**It's all been a lie**_

_**I don't ever want to know why**_

_**You've mastered the art of deceiving me now!**_

A soon as the song came to an end Shinku ran toward the guy and quickly spin to where Shinku landed on her stomach to trip the guy with both feet. As he was falling Shinku quickly made it to where her feet came and hit him under the chin with enough force to send him falling on to his back. Shinku landed on to her feet in a crouching position and looked around the crowd until she spotted Dom right across from her. Dom's eyes held a look of pride, possession, love and lust. Shinku then stood up and started to walk sensationally over to Dom.

When she was an inch away from him Dom grabbed her before pulling her into a very passionate kiss. Shinku felt Dom's tongue asking entrance into her mouth and she let it in. As their tongues battled for dominance one of Dom's hand came into her hair and pulled it so he could have better access to her mouth. Shinku moaned into his mouth at Dom's aggression. They pulled apart and looked at each other with clouded lust in their eyes.

"Shall we go?" Shinku asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I think we should." Dom replied before taking Shinkus' hand and pulling her with him and they both headed toward the door, but were cut off by the guy that had the insane look in his eyes/

"She was mine. She was mine." He growled at Dom before lunging at him with a knife drawn. Dom instinctively pushed Shinku out of the way and jumped back. Luckily the knife only cut his shirt and so Dom pulled it off revealing his toned chest.

"So much for that shirt." Dom muttered as he became ready as the guy lunged at him with the knife, only to miss as Dom dodge to the right using his left hand to push the knife away from him and upper cutting him with the right hand knocks him unconscious from the force of impact. As Dom turned to see if Shinku was okay he noticed that she was walking over to him with eyes that were clouded with lust and love.

Dom pulled her close and whispered in ear," I think we should go now. The way you are dressed and how you fought is pushing me toward the edge and I only have so much control."

"Yeah though I want to kill all the girls staring at you very sexy chest. I think that would be wise." Shinku whispered back.

Dom chuckled before pulling her out of the abandoned warehouse and they entered the car. Before they pulled out James appeared next to Shinku's window.

Once Shinku rolled down her window James handed her a silver brief case and said," That is a million dollars. $500,000 for the fight Shinku and $500,000 to Dom for kicking that guy's ass and Dom take care of Shinku."

Dom nodded as Shinku rolled back up the window and quickly raced out of there. James chuckled as the two lovers raced out and toward the home.

"About time Shinku. It's time for you to stop mourning his lose of life and to move forward in life. I think Dom will be just the man to do it." James muttered looking at the sky as it began to rain.


	10. Chapter 10

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 10:

_**Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviews and the alerts! This is a warning Smut. Read at your own it is my first attempt at it!! Thank you again!!**_

As soon as Dam and Shinku arrived and got through the door. Dom pinned Shinku to the door and began to kiss her on the lips before placing light kisses on her neck.

"Dom…" Shinku moaned as Dom bite the junction of her neck and began to suck on it.

Once Dom heard his name he looked at her and noticed that her cheeks her flushed and her lips were swollen from the abuse he brought upon them.

"Bedroom…" Shinku said.

Dom nodded as Shinku grabbed his hand and lead him toward her bedroom. As soon as the door closed Dom pinned her against the door and kissed her lips again as he gently pulled off her trench coat. Shinku felt the trench coat slide off her shoulders and so she arched into him with her back and let it fall to the ground near her feet.

Shinku then gently pushed Dom toward her bed and Dom quickly broke the kiss and moved his hands toward her ass and lifted her up causing Shinku to wrap her legs around his waist. Dom then took her to her king size bed that had black silk covers on it and laid her down on it. Dom then began to remove her boots and as soon as he got them off along with his own shoes he traced his hands up her legs and up to her skirt.

Dom then proceed to up toward Shinkus' breasts, Dom then began to massage them until they hardened underneath his touch. Dom then straddled Shinkus' hips and began to kiss her again with all his passion into the kiss.

Dom broke the kiss and asked," Do you want this Shinku? If you don't then I'll stop now."

Shinku kissed Dom before replying," Dom I want this. I want you…I love you Dom."

Shinku looked at Dom and saw a smile on his face before he replied," I love you too Shinku." Dom kissed Shinku with all the love he had while his hands roamed up her shirt.

Shinku then broke the kiss so Dom could remove her shirt. Once he go that off Dom noticed a long line that extended from her left shoulder that went in between her breast and stopped. Shinku saw the surprise in Dom's eyes as looked at her. Shinku looked away ashamed by the scars upon her body that Dom had yet to lay eyes on.

"How?" Was all Dom could say.

" One of my battle wounds."

"One?"

"I have more on my back."

"Let me see, Babe." Shinku then turned over onto her back and to Dom's surprise saw more lines on her back that were going onto all different directions.

"I'll understand if you want to leave me." Shinku said. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of Dom leaving.

But Dom turned her over and kissed her on the lips before saying seriously," I won't leave you ever. Shinku these wounds and everything about you is beautiful I will never leave you because you gat scars. I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything."

Shinku smiled and put her arms around Dom's neck and pulled him down and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

"I will. I will." Shinku repeated in between kisses. Dom then placed his hands behind her back Shinku lifted her back up so Dom could undo her black silk bra.

Once it was undone Dom began to kiss the scar from her shoulder down to under her breast. While is fingers teased her peak mercilessly. Dom then kissed his way back up to her right breast before taking the peak into his mouth. Shinku arched her back into his mouth as he began to suck and lick it gently. Shinku moaned at the sensations that assaulted her and the heat began to form in her belly.

Doms' other hand continued to tweak and assault the other peak before he decided to give the other one the same attention. Shinku placed one of her hands on his back and the other on his head gently messaging it. Dom then kissed his way back up to Shinku's mouth while his hand went down and undid the latches that were attached to her underwear.

Once off he stopped kissing her and quickly made work of her stockings and her underwear. Shinku now lay before him completely naked before him. Dom sat back onto his knees and looked at Shinku with love in his eyes. Shinku smiled as she rose to her knees and began to kiss Dom before gently pushing him down.

Shinku then began to kiss Dom as he lay down onto his back. She straddled his hips before beginning to kiss his neck and bit him where the junction of his neck met his shoulders. Shinku then started to suck on the spot where she bit and continued down his chest. Dom groaned as Shinku took on of his nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it as he did to hers.

Shinku then trailed kisses down his stomach until she reached the edge of his jeans. Shinku then began to unbutton his jeans when Dom grabbed her and pulled her up to him and kissed her before flipping her onto her back. He then got of Shinku and took off his jeans. Shinku noticed that Dom went commando underneath his jeans. Shinku got up to her knees and beckoned Dom over to her Dom smirked before getting back on the bed and pushing Shinku down onto her back once again.

Dom then began to kiss Shinkus' stomach and down to where Shinku ached the most. Dom could smell Shinku's arousal so he spread her opened and gave an experimental lick to her clit. Shinku moaned and lifted her hips up to Dom.

*She tastes sweet, innocent and so _**DAMN **_ addicting.* Dom thought to himself as he continued to feast on her flower.

"Dom…Oh god…Dom…" Shinku panted out huskily. Dom then inserted a finger into her causing her to moan louder. Dom then used his thumb to rub against her clit. The louder she moaned the more Dom got turned on by her noises he noticed that she was about to cum. So he quickly removed his fingers. Shinku groaned at the loss of him.

Dom then positioned himself at Shinku's entrance, but looked at her on last time to make sure she was okay with it. Shinku looked at Dom and nodded soon Dom inched himself gently into her. As soon as he reached her barrier he quickly thrusted home and placed his lips on Shinku's to capture her scream. Shinku felt the tears slide her face at the pain of loosing her innocence.

Dom gently kissed away the tears before gently moving to get her used to him inside. About two minutes past before Shinku felt the pain dull and an incredible pleasure take place.

"Faster…." Shinkku panted out as Dom couldn't hold back anymore and quickly began to thrust faster and harder into her.

Soon Dom could tell that she coon fixing to cum so he placed a hand near their joined bodies and rubbed Shinku's clit. Before long Shinku could see stars as she called out Dom's name soon Dom groaned out Shinku's name and lay on top of her panting and sweating. Shinku held Dom closer to her. Dom then removed himself from Shinku and fell to the side and pulled Shinku to him.

Shinku placed her head onto Dom's chest and said," That… was wonderful Dom."

"Gotta admit your pretty goo for a first timer." Dom laughed as Shinku's face went slightly red.

Shinku then pulled the covers over them that had fallen down during their activities. Shinku then replaced her head on Dom's chest before looking at the clock. It read 2:30 am Shinku smiled before she heard her radio begin to turn on and a son play ( Shakira featuring Alejandro Sanz)

_**Alejandro: Ay payita mía  
Guárdate la poesía  
Guárdate la alegría pa'ti  
(ay dame dame damelo)**_

Shakira:  
No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella

Shakira:  
Ay amor me duele tanto

Alejandro:  
Me duele tanto

Shakira:  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte

Alejandro:  
Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

Shakira:  
No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Alejandro:  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Shakira:  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

Alejandro:  
Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas

Shakira:  
Ay amor

Alejandro Sanz:  
Es una tortura

Shakira:  
Perderte

Alejandro Sanz:  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

Shakira:  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Alejandro:  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Shakira:  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós

Alejandro:  
(ay dame dame damelo)

No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido

Yo se que no he sido un santo  
y es que no estoy hecho de cartón

Shakira:  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Alejandro:  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Shakira:  
Ay ay ay,  
Ay ay ay,  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una tortura perderte  
y me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar hoy por tí

As soon as the song was over Shinku looked at Dom who was smiling at the song.

"You know she is right about one thing." Shinku said smiling.

"What?"

"You are La Tortura" Shinku chuckled.  
Dom laughed and put his arm underneath Shinku and watched as Shinku fell asleep with a smile on her face and soon Dom followed her after words with his own smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 11:

Shinku awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the light threw the window. Shinku felt sore in a place where she normally didn't feel sore and she was sort of sticky. Shinku then remembered last night and smiled at the memory. Shinku looked up to see Dom sleeping soundly laying in his left side with his right arm draped over her hips. Shinku snuggled up to Dom and closed her eyes listening to Dom's heart beat.

"Now this is a way to wake up in the morning." Dom muttered pulling Shinku closer to him.

"Did I wake you?" Shinku asked Dom.

"No. But I wouldn't mind waking up to your beautiful face more often."

Shinku smiled at the comment before remembering the scars upon her body.

"Dom…"

""Hmm…"

"When do you want to know about the scars that I bear?" Shinku asked hesitantly.

"When ever you fell comfortable with it babe."

"Dom there is one other thing you should know…I was engaged to be married, but my Fiancé died…The same day I got the scars."

Dom looked down at her waited for her to continue.

"It was a hot day on March 11th 2007. My squad was taking a break on the road through the country of Iraq onto the Iran, but was had stopped on the borderline of the countries. Our mission was to bring in medical supplies to the brigade in the country. After our break I signaled the men and women there to get ready to move out. Ever since I joined the army I made a silent vow that I would protect every member of whatever my squad was and that was how I was able to make General of the US Army before I retired a year later.

As we neared our destination I instantly got a bad feeling about the building we were approaching. So I signaled everyone to stop and wait for a moment while Richard and I decided to go check it out."

"Richard?"

"Yes my fiancé. Richard B Riddick."

"What did the B. stand for?"

"Badass." Shinku chuckled at Dom's look on his face. She had that same look on her face when he told her it.

"Anyway when we close we were ambushed by enemy soldiers. Richard and I were captured when two of there snipers hit me in the left shoulder and Richard in the right lung. They took us inside an abandoned building once there the knocked us out with the butt of there guns and dragged Richard and I into separate rooms. They started to interrogate Richard first. All I could here was his muffled screams of pain…" Shinku eyes began to tear up.

Dom then gently pulled her into his body and said," Babe you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No I have kept this inside to long." Shinku said wiping the tears from her eyes. Dom couldn't help, but admire her for her fierce determination to continue the story despite the fact that it was hurting her emotionally. He mentally made a vow that he would always be there for her and to make sure that she would not have to suffer through the memories alone.

"Richard always was defiant to every one including me. No matter how many times I told him that he would get himself killed and he did. Richard died of blood loss from the bullet wound to his lung. Then they came for me next, I was chained up with my hands above my head and they began to ask me questions. When I wouldn't tell them anything they pulled out a whip and whipped me until I bled.

By the time they were done one of them came to the front of me and pulled out a combat knife and sliced from my left shoulder to underneath my breast. He then muttered to me in English," You are very beautiful, except that you are an American whore." I then spat in his face and replied," At least I am an American that fights for her country and not a god damn water back pussy of a leader." He then slapped me in the face before leaving.

Once they were gone I looked up and noticed that they had me hung up on a hook. I then lifted my feet off the ground and began to swing back and forth until the chain came off the hook and I landed on my feet. I then ran toward the door that was still cracked and peered out of the crack. I noticed that the men had AK-47's. I looked to my left and I had noticed that there was a good sized rock and so I rand and picked it up and threw it hard against the wall making it break and made noise.

I then headed back toward the door and hide behind it as one of the guards came to see what the racket was about. It must have god's will because it was same bastard that called me a whore. One he was in far enough I quickly threw my chain around his neck and quickly used it to break his neck. The others were fixing to follow when suddenly the doors were broken down and my squad came and shot the rest.

As I headed into the room to check Richard I saw him there lying in a pool of his own blood and he had varies of cut marks upon his body. I ran toward him and cradled his head rocking back and forth crying repeating the words "I'm Sorry." Over and over again, my squad called the over the medics and some time later my whole squad and I were transferred back to the states and from there I attended his funeral in LA cemetery. From then on I blamed myself and never forgave myself.

I went into a deep depression almost to the point of suicide, but it took a good ass kicking from my adoptive father to realize that this wasn't what he would want. I got back in shape and about two years later I was discharged with full military honor."

"You said adoptive father. You were orphaned?"

"Yes my parents were the Samanoske Oda Setsugi and Maria Cortez Alamunzo. My parents were murdered by a robber by then name Michael Takenashi. He was on drugs and had an unhealthy obsession with my mother. In the end he killed them both he is now dead though sentenced to death by electric chair. I watched him fry the day he was executed.

Later I began to move from foster home to foster home until I was 10 years old. I was then adopted by Takashi Takeda an old martial artists instructor who trained in various martial arts. When he adopted me he lat me train with him and soon I became a clack belt in many different types of martial art schools.

I was 20 when he passed away of old age and from then on I still practice my skills." Shinku said smiling looking up at Dom who held a sort of pain in his eyes.

"But I am happy now that I have shared my nightmares with the man I love. Though Richard will have piece of my heart you Dom have my heart, body and soul. I love you Dom." Shinku said before placing a light kiss on Dom's lips. Dom kissed her back before pulling away and saying," No matter what happens in the past we will have a future together. And Shinku you will never have to suffer anymore nightmares about that day alone I will be here for you. I love you too with my heart, body and soul."

Shinku smiled on last time before nuzzling deep into Dom's chest and falling back asleep emotionally drained. Dom kissed the top of Shinku head before resting his chin on top oh her head and falling back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: CHAPTER 12:

Shinku awoke to her cell phone ringing near her dresser that was close to her bed. Shinku groggily picked it up and said," Hello."

"Finally home girl I am able to get a hold of you. Are you at home?" Christine asked on the other side.

"Yeah baby girl. What's up?"

"Girl you're normally the last one at the garage at this time."

"Huh?"

"Jeez it's 9:00 at night girl. We were going to go clubbing tonight remember to try and get you laid…"

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore. After all I am really _content_ right now."

"AHH…that's my girl with who and I want all the details."

Before Shinku could say anymore Dom pulled her closer and placed his head in between her breast and grabbed the phone before saying," Sorry you've just been disconnected."

Dom hung up the phone and tossed it gently to the ground wrapper his arm around Shinku's waist. Shinku gently stroked Dom's head and asked," Dom what do you want to eat?"

"You." Was all Dom replied before he covered her body with his and gently began to kiss scar. Shinku smiled as Dom showed her the affection of the scars that always had her to doubt about her beauty and made her have low self-esteem issues. Dom nudged her leg apart and gently slid home into her.

Shinku moaned as she pressed her head back into the pillows. Dom leaned up and kissed her while started to thrust in a slow and seducing rhythm. Shinku managed to time her own thrust with Dom's and soon they were both covered in a slight sheen of sweat as their love making soon came to an end. Dom laid on Shinku as soon as his breath returned to him he looked up at her and pulled himself out of her placing a gently kiss on her lips

He then rolled over onto her left side and pulled her toward him. Shinku rolled over onto her side smiling before saying," Love you Dom."

Dom smiled as he felt his heart swell with pride knowing that she was now completely his. "Love you too."

Shinku smiled before she laid back onto back and stretched before sitting up. Dom looked at her before saying," You know babe you look beautiful."

Shinku looked at Dom and smiled her best smile before leaning over and placing a thank you kiss on his lips.

"I am going to go take a shower and then start on us some dinner. How about pancakes?"

"Breakfast for dinner I like that idea." Dom laughed before stretching himself and sitting up himself.

"Shall we take a shower together?" Shinku asked Dom looking over at him. Dom smiled before nodding. Shinku gently placed her feet over the bed and got up. Shinku flinched slightly at the slight pain from her first time, but she would willing deal with the pain after all her body was used to it.

Dom noticed her flinch slightly soon he was standing next to her and pulled her into a hug gently stroking her hair and asked," Did I hurt you babe?"

"No, I am a little sore, but I'll be better after a nice hot shower with my sexy lover." Shinku smiled nuzzling Dom's strong chest.

Dom chuckled before lifting Shinku up bridal style and taking her into the bathroom that was connected to her room. The bathroom had black tiling on the floor and dark red carpets as well as towels on a black painted shelf next to the sink. Dom sat Shinku down on the toilet and started up the shower. The shower was separate from the tub and so Dom started the water and made it warm.

Soon Dom picked Shinku back up and placed her underneath the shower spray and then entered the shower behind her. Both Dom and Shinku were underneath the spray letting the warm water run down their bodies as Dom held Shinku around the waist from behind. Shinku leaned back into Dom's strong chest and listen to his heart beat. Soon they both began to wash up and after they were done showering.

Dom then turned off the water and helped Shinku out of the shower. Dom then grabbed one of the towels that were on the shelf and dried her off. Shinku then did the same with Dom before exiting the bathroom Shinku stood up on her tip toes and gave Dom a peck on the lips. Dom returned the kiss and broke apart putting his hand in her hand and leading her back into the bedroom.

There they got dressed Shinku wore her spaghetti strap white dress that went down and stopped at her ankles. Dom however just put back on his pants from the other day. Shinku then led Dom to her kitchen and dinning room in it the shelves, cabinets, ect. Were a dark brown and the sink was black. The counter tops had black marble covering them. Dom also noticed that there was a sliding door that led to the back yard.

While Dom explored her back yard Shinku grabbed all the stuff from her cabinet and began to mix the pancake batter together. Dom came back in said," Babe"

"Hmm…"

"How big is your back yard?"

"130 acres. Why?"

"Does that include this nice hot tube and swimming pool?"

Shinku laughed as she finished with the batter and pulled out a pan from underneath the counter," Yes Dom."

"Think we can break in the hot tube later?" Dom asked standing behind Shinku and wrapping his arms around her waist as stood by the stove.

"Later lover now let me make these pancakes. Besides you hung up on Christine and she is probably on her way down here as we speak."

"You're kidding me?" Dom asked turning Shinku over to face him while his arms still resumed holding her waist.

"I kid you not Dom she is very persistent about information. But she may not make an appearance today so don't worry." Shinku replied wrapping her arms around Dom's neck and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Now let me start on these pancakes or they are never going to get done." Shinku said. Dom smiled before placing one last kiss on her lips and let her go heading into the living room. Shinku then resumed what she was doing turning on her mixed CD and smiled at the song that was now playing. S.E.X (Nickelback)

_**No is a dirty word,**_

_**Never going to say it first,**_

_**No is just a thought that never crosses my mind.**_

_**Maybe in the parking lot,**_

_**Better bring your friend along,**_

_**Better off together than just one at a time.**_

Shinku smiled as she placed the pancake batter into three medium sized pancakes and placed the bowl on the other side of the stove. Shinku then began to sway her hips from side to side as the beat began to pick up.

_**S is for a simple need**_

_**E is for the ecstasy**_

_**X is just to mark the spot**_

_**Because that is the one you really want,**_

(_**Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,**_

'_**Coz the answer's yes, or the answers (Yes)**_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,**_

_**Then it's always yes. Yeeeah!**_

Shinku smiled as she flipped the three pancakes over andllet them cook on the other side.

_**I'm loving what you wanna wear,**_

_**I wonder what's up under there?**_

_**Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?**_

_**I'll love to try to set you free,**_

_**All of you all over me.**_

_**I'd love to hear the sound the second you're done.**_

Shinku had a huge grin on when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. Dom nuzzled the side of Shinku's neck as the song played on. Shinku was then beginning to finish flipping the rest of the pancakes as the last part of the song came on.

_**S is for the *simple need***_

_**E is for the ecstasy.**_

_**X is just to mark the spot,**_

_**Because that's the one you really want.**_

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,**_

_**'Coz the answer's yes, or the answers (Yes).**_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,**_

_**Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

Shinku put the rest of the pancakes onto the serving pate and turned off the stove. Shinku place the spatula in the center of the stove and leaned back into Dom as the song finished playing the last chorus.

_**S is for the *simple need***_

_**E is for the ecstasy.**_

_**X is just to mark the spot,**_

_**Because that's the one you really waaaant.**_

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,**_

_**'Coz the answer's yes, or the answer's (Yes).**_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,**_

_**Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)**_

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,**_

_**'Coz the answer's yes, or the answer's (Yes).**_

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,**_

_**Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.**_

_**YES!**_

As soon as the song finished playing Shinku turned off the radio and turned while Dom still gripped her waist loosely.

"Shall we go eat?"

"I think I want to eat something else right now." Dom replied emphasizing what he meant by pulling Shinku into an extremely passionate kiss. Shinku pulled away panting slightly.

"Dom as much as that sound very good I think we should eat other wise you might have enough strength for what I have planned in the hot tub." Shinku whispered seductively into Dom's ear.

"Babe then you might want to eat fast because the way you're acting I might just skip the food take you sweet ass and toss you into that hot tub before I have my way with you and see if you taste just as sweet."

"Then let's eat Dom." Shinku said before grabbing the rest of the stuff and heading to the table with the pancakes and syrup in hand. Dom stood in the kitchen for minute trying to think of some way to cool down his arousal.

Dom then headed in there and sat down with her and began to eat. He couldn't wait till after dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

FIGHTING FOR LIFE CHAPTER 13

Shinku and Dom finished their dinner and started to clean up the mess. Dom helped wash the dishes also helped dry them once the dishes and the kitchen was cleaned Shinku told Dom to head to the hat tub and she would be right back with some towels. Shinku ran up to her room and quickly stripped off her under garments and put back on her dress.

Shinku then grabbed two towels and head back outside where she saw Dom lounging in the hot tub.

"Is it alright?" Shinku asked Dom putting the towels next to him.

"Yeah its fine baby. Come in here I am feeling lonely."

Shinku smiled before pulling off her dress and stepping into the hot tub. Dom held out his hand and helped Shinku slip in to the hot tub with him. Shinku then settled down in Dom's lap leaning against his muscular chest. Shinku sighed as Dom moved her hair from her right shoulder and placed it in her left shoulder before beginning to kiss her neck gently.

Shinku smiled as she felt him hardening against her back. She then turned her head to face Dom and placed a passionate kiss on his mouth. The kiss then started to turn into one of love and desire Shinku turned completely around and straddled Dom's hips before lowering herself on is hardness. They both moaned in unison as they both joined together. Dom placed his left hand into Shinku's hair and pulled her down for a kiss.

Dom then pulled away and bent his head down capturing on of Shinku's hard buds in his lips gently nipping it and sucking on it. Shinku moaned as she felt Dom gently tortured her breast she then began to gently rise her self before pushing back down on to Dom. Dom's hands instantly went to her hips and began to help her move faster and harder. Shinku then pulled Dom in a hard kiss trying to keep her self from moaning to loud. Dom then began to hit a spot within her that made pull away from Dom and moan out his name loudly. Soon they were coming close to both their climaxes. Dom sneaked a hand in between them and started to rub Shinku clit causing her to tighten around his shaft after a couple of more thrust Dom came soon after.

Shinku placed her forehead onto Dom's gently kissing him on the lips before pulling away she muttered," I love you Dom."

"I love you too Shinku." Dom said smiling at Shinku. He brushed a few stands of her hair out of her face and kissed her one more time. Dom gently lifted Shinku up off of him and gently set her back in his lap facing him.

"Thank you Dom, you make me feel so special and loved."

"No Babe I love every piece of you inside and out. Your personality drew me too you and I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you."

Shinku smiled with tears sliding down her cheeks Dom gently cupped both her cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Shinku then kissed Dom one last time and smiled at him how ever there night was interrupted when two distinct male voices yelled simultaneously," HOLY SHIT MY FUCKING EYES!!"

Shinku looked over her left shoulder and saw both Brian and Rome covering their eyes as if they had burned by something. Shinku started to blush red, but her face got redder when Christine wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and strappy black high heels along with a purple bikini and wearing a blue jean jacket came over to them her black hair was down and straighten until it reach her upper back.

"What!!?" Christine exclaimed until she turned to face the direction Brian and Rome where facing. When she saw Shinku she grinned like cat and yelled," AAAWW…FINALLY MY BABY GIRL FINALLY GOT SOME!!"

And with that the rest of the gain came following first was Mia who also grinned at the sight of Shinku and Dom. Shinku face turned even redder before she buried her face in Dom's shoulder from embarrassment. Mia was also wearing blue jeans with black high heel boot that went over the blue jeans and wore a tight red T-shirt with a couple of bracelets on each arm.

Next was Maya who suddenly took out a camera and took a photo. She was wearing a black leather skirt that stopped at her right above her knees, she wore a black high heel boots that stopped at her lower legs along with a dark blue button up shirt that was tied right under breast rather than buttoned.

"I'm sorry Dom." Shinku whispered to Dom. However before he could answer Vince, Leon, Jesse and Letty all ram back to see what was going on. Vince, Leon and Jesse's mouths dropped to the sight of Shinku sitting in Dom's lap with nothing on. Letty however was glaring harder than she had ever before. Vince was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and black boots. Leon was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt and also dark blue jeans alond with dark brown boots.

Jesse wore a wife beater underneath a black button up t shirt and wore blue jeans with light brown boots. Lastly Letty wore a blue jean mini skirt that stopped at her lower thighs a pair of dark brown cowboy boots and a red see through shirt with a black bra on.

"HOLY SHIT DOM!!" was all Brian could say as now removed his hands from his eyes.

"Alright Dom why are in the hot tube with our Home Girl?" Rome asked with a sort of big brother attitude.

"Alright Brian and Rome before you go all big brother on Dom I think our home girl here needs to get out of the hot tub and dried along with Dom. Home girl can we go into your house?" Christine said grabbing both Brian and Rome by the collar.

Shinku pointed toward the back door before Christine started dragging Brian and Rome into the house. Maya grabbed both Vince and Leon by their collars and dragged them into the house as well as Mia who came in last dragging Jesse and Letty into the house by their collars.

"I'm sorry Dom. I'm sorry." Shinku said burying her face deep into Dom shoulder.

"It's alright baby let's get out and face the music together." Dom said while stroking Shinku's hair gently. Shinku looked at Dom and smiled before Dom took her into his arms bridal style and lifted her up and stepped out of the hot tub. Dom then set her down on her feet before grabbing a towel where Shinku set them and began to dry her off. He then grabbed her dress and gently placed it over her body.

Shinku then dried of Dom with the other towel before handing him his jeans which he out them on. After they were both decent enough they headed inside where the awaited questioning from their friends. As soon as they entered the house Christine came running toward Shinku and pulled her into a bear hug. Shinku hesitantly hugged her back before she pulled away and said," I am so happy for you and I bet Richard is happy too that you found someone else to love."

"Yeah I am too." Shinku said smiling as Dom placed a possessive arm around Shinku. Shinku looked up at Dom and smiled brightly before looking back and Christine who gave an approved glance to Dom before threatening," You hurt my Home Girl and you bet your ass that I will personally see to it that you get beat the shit out of."

Dom smiled before nodding in agreement. "Well not that my threat is out of the way. Are ready to be grilled about what is going on? Oh and Shinku don't think I'm letting you off the hook about the details I want every single one." Christine said smiling. Shinku blushed before nodding and all three of them head into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

FIGHTING FOR LIFE Chapter 14:

Shinku, Dom and Christine entered the room where everyone else was sitting on the couches in Shinku's big living room. Everyone turned to look at them it was a few minutes of awkward silence until Rome broke the silence by asking," Okay home girl since when the hell did ya'll start…" Before he could finish that sentence Brian who was sitting next to him elbowed him in the side.

"OW… What the hell was that for white boy?" Rom asked rubbing his side.

"How about we start acting mature about this Rome let the us talk to Dom in the kitchen and the girls can talk to Shinku in here so that is less embarrassing on them especially Shinku, Rome." Brian said sighing.

"Alright then Brian." Rome replied and both Brian and Rom signaled Dom to fallow them.

Shinku looked up at Dom who smiled back at her before giving her a quick peck on the lips following Rome and Brian. Shinku smiled as he left with Rome and Brian she then turned and faced the rest of the group. Mia then stood up and walked over to Shinku with a serious face that made Shinku a little worried that she might hate her. As soon as Mia was about a foot away from her Shinku was expecting her to hit her or something.

Suddenly Mia smiled and lunged at Shinku pulling her into a big hug and said excitedly," I now have you as a sister-in-law."

Shinku smiled before giggling and hugging her back.

"Hold on how do we even know that she is serious about Dom?" Letty growled out.

"Because Shinku isn't the type to use people _**LETTY**_." Mia replied with her own growl.

"I believe Mia, but I hope you don't hurt Dom Shinku." Vince said looking at Shinku. Shinku smiled and nodded her head with full knowing that she would never break Dom's heart.

"Well now that is over and done with I believe that Rome and Brian are done being big brothers." Christine said as she spotted the three guys walking over out of the kitchen and walked over to them.

Dom then walked over to Shinku and pulled her into a hug before standing to her right and looked at all there friends who now had approving gazes.

"Come on everyone I think the love birds need more time together since we did interrupt their alone time." Christine said before making everyone leave threw the front door she turned and waved to Shinku. Shinku waved back as she watched the door close she went over and locked the door sighing before turning back to Dom and walking over to him.

Dom pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck. Dom then placed his lips on Shinku's, but then the phone rang and Dom pulled away growling. Shinku laughed slightly before pulling away from Dom and walking over to the phone that was on a shelf next to the kitchen door way.

As soon as she answered it she said," Hello."

A woman's voice came from the other side of it," Shinku…It's me Michelle Stewart."

"Michelle how are you?"

"Not to good you know my baby girl Jasmine just turned eighteen about a two weeks ago."

"Yes is something wrong?"

"She received news on her boyfriend Vincent."

"Is he hurt?"

"No…He died and she wants you to sing a song at the funeral tomorrow."

"Of course when and where?"

"At 10'O clock morning and at the LA cemetery."

"Alright I will see you there and is it okay if I bring someone with me?"

"Yes. Thank you Shinku I hope that you might be able to help her she just looks so broken."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Michelle." Shinku replied.

"Thank you for everything Shinku."

"You're welcome Michelle."

Soon they both hung up and Shinku felt Dom behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

"Want to go to bed?" Dom asked.

"Yes and Dom will you come to the LA cemetery tomorrow my friend Michelle has a eighteen year old girl Jasmine who's boyfriend who was nineteen and had been in the military only three years died right after her birthday and she wants me to sing in honor of him." Shinku said as she turned in Dom's arms and hugged him around the waist.

"Yeah babe I'll go with you I'll get Mia to get me a Tux."

"Thank you Dom I think I'll need you for this it's like when they buried Richard." Shinku said trying to keep herself from crying.

"It'll be alright Shinku I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I love you Shinku."

"I love you too Dom." Shinku said.

They both then headed toward Shinku's bedroom and both layed down and fell asleep.

(Next Day at the LA cemetery)

They both arrived driving Shinku's Aero at the cemetery Shinku was wearing her old Class A uniform and Dom was wearing his new Tux that Mia brought to him that morning. Shinku took a deep breath before turning off her Aero and got out with Dom right behind her. Dom grabbed her hand intertwined his fingers with hers as they both made their way over.

Everybody turned and noticed Shinku and Dom. Shinku noticed Michelle in her black dress suit and her husband James in his black tux as well. Michelle was a blonde haired woman with green eyes and was pale. Michelle was a good friend of her while she was in middle school they had kept in touch over e-mail. James was a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Shinku then noticed their young daughter standing in front of them tears streaming down her face. Jasmine was more like her father than anything. They had gotten together one day and that was how she met her. Jasmine was as tall as her mother with long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, she also had blue eyes. Dom gave her hand a squeeze causing Shinku to look at him.

Shinku smiled before heading over to Michelle and James with Dom following her. When she got about 5 feet from them Jasmine ran over to her and put her arms around her waist before crying. Shinku then put her arms around her before pulling her back to the funeral. Jasmine continued to cry as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Shinku then began to sing softly to Jasmine: Just A Dream (Carrie Underwood)

_**It was two week after the day she turned 18**_

_**All dressed in white going to the church that night**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**_

_**Six pins in her shoe, something barrowed, something blue**_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**She put her veil down, trying to hide her tears**_

_**Oh she couldn't believe it**_

_**She heard the military trumpets from the military band**_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hands**_

_**Baby, why'd you leave? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance, stand in the background **_

_**Everybody saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream**_

_**The preacher man said," Let's bow our heads and pray**_

_**Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt."**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang**_

_**The saddest song that she ever heard **_

_**And then they handed her a folded up flag**_

_**And she held on to what she had left of him**_

_**Oh, well, what could've been?**_

_**And then the guns rang once last shot**_

_**And it felt like a bullet to her heart**_

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Oh, I'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background**_

_**Everybody is saying that he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream.**_

_**Oh, this just a dream**_

_**It's just a dream, yeah, yeah**_

Shinku then gripped Jasmine' shoulder as the coffin finally hit the bottom of the grave. Shinku felt Dom behind her he put his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Once the funeral was over Shinku gave one last hug to Michelle, James and Jasmine before grabbing Dom by the hand as they headed to Shinku's Aero.

Before the got there a old woman appeared and asked," Are you General Shinku Setsugi?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Vincent's grandmother I just wanted to thank you for coming. He would have liked to meet you in person."

Shinku smiled and pulled the grandmother into a hug and replied," I would have liked to meet him I bet he was a great soldier."

The grandmother began to cry as she said," Yes he was. I am so proud of him and I know that he is now in the Lord's embrace."

"Yes he is. Yes he is."

"Thank you for taking time to comfort this old woman's aching heart."

"You're welcome." Shinku said letting her go.

They said their good byes before Shinku made her way back to Dom. Soon both Dom and Shinku got into the Aero and headed back to Shinku's house. Once they entered her house Shinku turned to Dom and wrapped her arms around his waist before she began to cry. The funeral brought back many memories of the funerals she had to attend.

Dom then picked up Shinku and put her on her room and onto her bed before crawling up next to her and placed an arm under her head and pulled her to him as she cried. Soon they both fell asleep just like that.


	15. Chapter 15

FIGHTING FOR LIFE Chapter 15:

Shinku was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing as Shinku looked at the caller ID she noticed it was a private caller. As she answered the cell phone she asked tiredly," Hello?"

"How has you your retirement been going General Setsugi?" A male voice asked.

Shinku instantly recognized it immediately," Well Senator Kelly, How have you been sir?"

"I have been doing well… there is matter as hand that involves you… *sigh * I am sorry to be the one that tells you this, but _**she**_ was let out."

"What?"

"Yesterday afternoon unfortunately we haven't found enough evidence about her involvement or Senator Markham's involvement. And we found the Lieutenant."

"Becket?"

"Yes we found him and a young child in his lap."

"Is he…"

"Yes. Suicide I'm afraid and they have taken the child. Not only that we are getting reports that the Soldiers have been reactivated. I am not sure what their goals is that is why I needed to inform you they might come after you. Another thing I am afraid that Keira is dead too."

"Oh God…" Shinku muttered sitting up and placing her hand on her forehead.

"Shinku just be on guard and let your friends Brian, Rome, Maya, and Christine know along with the people you trust. I have already contacted the rest of your squad Shinku and they are ready when you are." Senator Kelly responded.

"Sir…Do I have permission?"

"Yes you have permission. _**She **_is to be brought in dead or alive. She won't get her way with this. I will make sure no other of her projects is put into affect and to make sure that child is alive."

"Sir Yes Sir." Shinku replied.

"I call you at 0300. General lets put an end to this." Senator Kelly said before hanging up.

"You bet my _**FUCKING ASS **_on it sir." Shinku growled before closing her flip phone.

"Who was that babe?" Dom asked groggily sitting up stretching before grabbing Shinku and pulling her into a hug.

"That was Senator Kelly…Dom why don't you go and get changed and bring Mia and your friends over there is something that I must tell you Dom and its important okay." Shinku said hugging Dom back trying not to cry.

Dom instantly became worried and kissed her forehead before getting up off the bed. Shinku walked over to the door with Dom next to her. As Dom exited through the front door he gave Shinku a kiss on the lips and Shinku responded back. Shinku broke the kiss and smiled at Dom which he smiled back.

Once he left Shinku closed the door and slumped against it sitting on the ground she pulled back out her cell phone and called Brian.

"Hello?" Brian asked.

"Brian its Shinku is Rome and everyone else there?"

"Yeah, what's the matter Shinku?"

"Brian _**she's**_ out."

"Shit we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Alright." Shinku replied before hanging up. After she hung up she quickly went to her room and grabbed a pair of black with red on the private area of the pants, black boots along with black jacket that zipped down on the sleeves and two gun holsters and black leather gloves.

Shinku stripped and got into the shower as she let the warm water run down her body she placed her forehead against the tile wall in front of her and began to cry knowing that she will have bury two more friends of hers. Shinku finished washing herself and got dressed she then headed put of her room and into the hallway. When she was about half way through the hallway she stood in front of a piece of wall that had no door.

Shinku then pressed a hidden button on the left side of the wall opening up a little door that revealed a number key pad. Shinku then pressed in the 10 digit password and a hidden door opened up. Shinku stepped inside the door and the lights lit up the room to reveal a weapons storage room where all the military weapons she had was stored.

All ranged to from simple combat pistols to rocket launchers Shinku had obtained all these legally and with the presidents' approval. On the far back wall hanging in an X shape were two black custom made automatic pistols. Engraved on the sides of the guns were "The Black Devils" they were her prized possessions. Shinku grabbed them and placed them into the holsters on her legs.

Shinku then left the room as the door closed automatically behind her and locking it. Shinku then headed toward the living room she then heard a knock coming from the front door. Shinku went and answered it there stood Brian, Rome, Maya and Christine. She moved to the side and let them pass. Brian was wearing a dark blue T- shirt with blue jeans and his sneakers. Rome was wearing a blue button up shirt with ripped off sleeves, blue jeans and black boots.

Maya wore a green spaghetti strap shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of black strappy high heels. Christine wore light blue button up shirt with long sleeves rolled up slightly and dark blue caprices and white tennis shoes. Shinku closed the door behind them and led them to the living room where she sat down on the love seat. Christine and Maya sat on either side of her while Brian and Rome sat the longer love seat.

"Well Baby girl what going on?" Christine asked worriedly.

"I don't know what time it was, but Senator Kelly called me. He told me that _**she **_I don't know how, but my guess is that Senator Markham has some how is involved. _**She **_is now out and about the worst part is they found Michael and Keira both dead."

"Hold on Home Girl you mean Michael Becket and Keria from high school?"

"Yes I don't know why, but Michael committed suicide, but I don't know how Keira died. He said he would call me at 0300."

"That's about two hours from now what are plan on doing then?" Brian asked Shinku.

"Tell Dom and his friends I'm sorry Brian, but we might have to blow your cover early because of this."

"Its alright Shinku I was planning on telling Mia anyway, but I don't know how Dom and the others will take it though."

"Shinku are you sure you're up to this. No offence, but you look like your about to be sick." Maya said, but no sooner had she said it Shinku ran toward the guest bathroom she got sick.

After she was done she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth with her spare toothbrush she used when she didn't feel like going to her room. Shinku then left the bathroom and went back into the living room and sat back down in the same spot she was in. Maya felt her forehead, but noticed that she had no fever.

"I am fine Maya, but are sure you guys want to stay I mean you'll all be in danger too."

"Man did you forget I'm a cop? So danger is nothing to me." Brian said getting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You honestly believe I'm going to let white boy here have all the fun then you got another thing coming." Rome said standing up as well putting his arms over his chest as well.

"I am not going to let my man go in alone and girl I am not the one to chicken out even with a gun pointed to my face." Christine said with her hands on her hips.

"Think I am going to back hell naw not with my brother getting into trouble all the time." May said getting up and placing her hand on her hips as well.

"Thanks guys." Shinku said smiling at them.

"And if Dom don't like what is going down and he leaves you because he's scared then home girl he was never meant for you." Christine said giving Shinku her biggest smile. Shinku nodded and stood up along with them when she heard the door. Shinku looked at them before Brian said," No matter what Shinku we are with you no matter what happens."

Shinku smiled and nodded for Maya to go get the door Shinku then walked over to the seat that was facing the doorway and sat down again. As Dom and the others entered Dom walked over to Shinku she then stood up as Dom pulled her into a hug. Shinku hugged him back before releasing him. Dom and the other s sat down on the couches that were there.

Shinku took in a deep breath so she could start explain on what was going to be the most difficult story she would have to tell.


	16. Chapter 16

FIGHTING FOR LIFE Chapter 16:

"Okay so why the hell are we here?" Letty asked.

"Have you guys heard about the Auburn District in Washington?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah they had the district evacuated because of some explosion that happened two years back." Mia said.

"Yeah that was the only half the truth." Shinku replied with a slight anger in her tone.

"What do you mean only half the truth?" Dom asked.

Shinku looked at Brian and nodded," She means that it is true that Auburn District was destroyed there was a reason why?"

"And how exactly would you know buster?" Vince asked with agitation in his voice.

"Because I'm an undercover cop."

"I KNEW IT!!" Vince yelled getting up from his seat.

"You're an undercover cop!?" Dom also yelled getting up from his seat and getting into Brian's face, but before anything more could go down Rome got in between them and pushed them away.

"Alright sit both your asses down look yeah Brian is under cover cop, but right now that isn't our least bit concern right now. The reason Brian went under cover is so he could find out who's been high jacking my Home Girls' cars." Rome said as they both sat back down in their places. Shinku noticed that Dom and the others seemed to tense up at the mention of the car jacking.

However that was least of her concern at the moment," Look right now I don't care who's been stealing my cars, but I called you guys here is because the four of us and the rest of my squad that was with me in Iraq are heading back to Auburn so we'll be gone a good couple of days."

"You've been there once before?" Mia asked slightly worried.

"Yeah I have…Two years ago before my retirement my squad, Richard and I were sent to the Auburn District to try and figured out what had happened to the First Encounter Assault Recon Team. We arrived at the Armacham Technology Cooperation and found that it littered with many bodies of the people that had worked there and that they had been illegally experimenting on people. We also found out that the head researcher of the facility Harlan Wade had imprisoned his own daughter Alma Wade for a Project Origin god damn experiment as well as make her give birth to two sons at the ages of 15 then 16. However before we could gather any more information we ordered to evacuate the area."

Nobody spoke for a good two minutes suddenly Shinku's cell phone rang.

Shinku picked it up," Hello?"

"Have you told them?" Senator Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"Good there is a helicopter that is on its way just outside of LA. Can you make it there within an hour?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll wait for you report. Good Luck."

Shinku then hung up and stood up followed by everyone else.

"What time?" Brian asked.

"An hour." Shinku replied.

"You guys are leaving tonight?" Mia asked alarmed.

"I'm afraid so Mia. Can you take care of my house while I'm gone?"

"Yes, but…"

"You guys take care." Shinku said walking to her and hugging her before walking over to Dom.

"Babe I don't think you should go." Dom said puling Shinku into a hug.

"I know, but it's personal two of my good friends died because of them I won't let them get away with it." Shinku said before hugging Dom back before kissing him on the lips pulling away.

"I'll be fine Dom." Shinku said trying to reassure him."

"Whatever you don't you _**DARE**_ die on me. I love you too much to lose you." Dom replied. Shinku smiled before giving Dom once last hug and signaling to everyone that she was ready to go.

(Helicopter)

Shinku and everyone arrived at the helicopter and as soon as they did a man wearing a black suit came up to them.

"General Setsugi?"

"Yeah. General your men are waiting for you at the target location intel is telling us that Genevieve Astride is still on location and is fixing to place the young infant into the same container as Alma Wade was placed in about 12 hours from now."

"How long till we get to the location?"

"Estimated time about 3 hours."

"Lest get going." Shinku said before heading toward the helicopter with Brian, Rome, Maya and Christine. As the got one the helicopter the put on the head sets and soon they took off.

(At Target Location)

Soon after the helicopter left Shinku and the rest of the team the headed toward Still Island and to where the facility described by the reports. As they entered Shinku, Maya, Brian, Rome and Christine all split up into pairs. The only exception was Shinku who didn't have a partner decide to head toward the room that the reports said that the young infant that was found in Michael's lap is located.

Shinku then signaled her team to go around and see if the could get in from the back as she continued forward. As she entered the room with both guns drawn and at her side Shinku heard a baby crying in a crib on the other side of the room as soon as she entered. The door behind her closed and locked itself she turned around to face the door, but turned back around when she heard the baby began to cry.

She ran toward the crib and lifted up the blanket that was covering the baby Shinku noticed that the baby was a little baby girl with a small head of black hair and blue eyes. Shinku picked up the baby girl before turning around to see Genevieve Astride; who was 5'2 with short brown hair and wearing her purple suit with a green shirt underneath it, standing there with Replica soldiers next to her.

"How nice to finally meet the famous General at last." Genevieve sneered.

"Yes I could only say the same about you Astride."

"My so hostile."

"You know god damn well why I am fucking hostile Astride you better start praying."

"I don't think so if you haven't noticed that I have you out numbered so please hand me over Alma."

"Alma?"

"Yes it appears that after the original Alma conceived the child she made with Sergeant Becket she disappeared leaving only this child which must mean she is reborn."

"Really then I guess I now have a reason."

"A reason for what dare I ask General."

"To keep her out of your god damn hands so she won't become what she once was." Shinku yelled before flipping over the crib and firing at the Replica Soldiers. Shinku killed three of them before they started to firing at her. Shinku managed to dodge the bullets how ever she didn't realize that she wounded in her side and that she was bleeding heavily. The baby girl Shinku now knew as was Alma Wade reborn. She made a silent vow to never let her become what she once was and quickly grabbed the gun that was in her left hand and put it away.

Shinku ran out from behind the crib heading for the door while she held Alma in her left arm. Shinku managed to kill off some of the soldiers while hiding behind a pillar before Brian and Rome came busting in the back door with their team and finished off the rest of the Replica Soldiers soon Maya and Christine followed and noticed that Shinku was holding a small little girl. Maya and Christine instantly went over and began to make baby noises.

She smiled before she handed the baby to Maya Shinku then felt her world go black all she could hear was people calling her name before she fell into oblivion where she couldn't dream of nothing more.

(LA Hospital Two Weeks Later)

Everyone waited outside in the waiting room for the doctor to return to the room it had been two weeks since Shinku was shot and was placed into a coma. Senator Kelly, Brian, Rome, Maya, Christine, Dom, Mia, Vince, Jesse, and even Letty all waited on edge soon the doctor came in. As soon as he did he looked at them and asked," Is there a Dominic Torreto?"

Dom stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Shinku is awake and she and the baby will be just fine."

"That's good doc…wait. WHAT!?" Dom asked with shock.

Everyone looked at the doctor in shock at the knowledge that Shinku was pregnant. They had buried Michael and Keira a week ago and not only was Genevieve Astride captured alive, but was also sentenced to death for the murders of all the people that were used in the projects. Armacham was also shut down two days later and it was all thanks to Shinku.

"You mean I am going to be an Aunt?" Mia asked excitedly. Mia couldn't jump up and down since she was holding a bow three week old Alma in her arms.

"Yes you are. Congratulations Mr. Toretto you're going to be a father. You can go see her now if you want."

Dom nodded mutely before heading in to Shinku's room where she was laying down. Shinku looked at him before saying," Hey."

Dom walked over to her and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give her. When they pulled away Shinku looked up at him with a huge smile before saying, "Did the doctor tell you?"

"About the baby?"

"Yeah he did and I couldn't be happier, but don't you _**EVER**_ scare me like that again you hear me." Dom growled.

"I promise Dom. Dom do you think we can adopt Alma?" Shinku asked with hope shining in her eyes. Dom chuckled before replying," Sure babe she can help us practice for the baby that is coming."

"Dom do…you want to move in with me?" Shinku asked shyly.

"I don't see why not babe since I am practically moved in all ready."

"What?" Shinku asked in confusion.

"Babe you were out for two weeks and I wanted to be there for you when you got home…" Dom didn't need to say more Shinku placed a kiss on Dom's lips before pulling away smiling.

"Hey mo making out in the room there are other people who want to see her too Dom." Brian said walking into the room with everyone else following.

"Hey Mama to be here is your other munchkin she's been wanting you." Mia said handing Alma to Shinku as soon as she sat up.

Shinku held Alma in her arms and smiled as the little girl opened her eyes and smiled before giggling lightly. Shinku smiled before looking at Dom handing her to him Dom held her awkwardly at first, but got comfortable with holding her. Shinku smiled before she gave out her hugs.

"Shinku what is her name so I can the boys make an official adoption papers saying that you now have custody of her." Senator Kelly asked.

"Alma Wade Torreto." Shinku said smiling at him before turning to Dom who smiled back at her, Dom who was now sitting down to Shinku thanks to Rome bringing him a chair.

Senator Kelly smiled slightly before nodding at her and took his leave leaving the others with Shinku. After a couple of hours of visiting they all headed out except for Dom, Alma and Shinku. The nurse had a bed prepared for Dom and Alma to use while Shinku was asleep. Soon all three of them fell into a deep sleep and Shinku couldn't have been happier that she now had a family to call her own.


	17. Chapter 17

FIGHTING FOR LIFE Chapter 17:

(4 months later)

It had been four months since Shinku was shot and had found out she was pregnant and she had adopted Alma. Shinku was happy though she and Dom had arguments over things that Shinku was going to do after the baby was born. Shinku wanted to head back to her garage to check and to see how they were doing over there, but Dom made sure that she stayed at home and they could never really go to bed angry at each other.

Shinku was showing very well as well as any four month old pregnant mother would. Shinku awoke up the next morning to and felt Dom's arm around her. She turned over to see Dom still sleeping Shinku couldn't help, but smile at Dom before she placed a hand on her stomach where her baby was still growing. Shinku noticed that Dom was awake when he opened up his eyes and smiled at her before pulling her toward him and placing a passionate kiss.

Shinku returned it as equally passionate before pulling back and asking," Want to join me in the shower?"

Dom smirked before replying," What do you think?"

Shinku gave Dom her own smirk before both of them got up from the bed and took Dom's hand lead him to the bathroom. While Dom started up the shower Shinku stripped off her night cloths and was naked by the time Dom turned around. Dom turned to see Shinku naked and smiled before walking over to where she was only mere inches from her before stripping of his own clothes. Dom then knelt in front of her and placed a kiss on her stomach where his child grew.

Shinku and Dom both decided that they were going to wait until the baby was born to see what gender the baby was going to be. Though in Shinku's heart she knew it was going to be a bay boy, but she and Dom would always argue playfully about the baby's gender. Shinku couldn't really care what gender the baby was going to be as long as he or she came out healthy Shinku would be happy with that.

Dom then stood back up and lifted Shinku bridal style before setting her down in the shower. Shinku chuckled as she was set down in the water once Dom got in behind her Shinku leaned her head back onto Dom's shoulder while Dom had his hands around her. Shinku could not believe her luck that she would find this much happiness ever again since Richard had died. Shinku and Dom where planning on visiting his grave today a little later with Alma.

"You alright Shinku?" Dom said into her ear.

"Yeah I am. I have never felt so happy in my life nor did I think I would ever find a good man after Richard, but you proved me wrong Dom and I get two beautiful children. I always dreamed of having a family of my own and I owe it all to you Dom all to you. I love you so much." Shinku replied with tears streaming down her face though it was washed by the stream from the shower.

"I am happy with you too Shinku. I am glad to have a beautiful daughter and a new baby on the way as well. I love you too." Dom said pulling Shinku tighter to him never in his life has he ever felt so happy especially with her. Shinku turned around and pulled Dom into a passionate kiss. Once they were out of the showered and cleaned up Shinku went to go check on Alma.

Alma was always quiet except for when she was hungry or needed a diaper changed. Shinku gently opened the door to her bedroom and walked over to her crib much to her surprise Alma was awake and had a big smile on her face. Alma began to giggle once she saw Dom standing next to Shinku on her left side. Shinku smiled before gently lifting Alma out of her crib.

"Awwwww…Alma is so adorable." Shinku couldn't help, but coo over the young girl.

"Yes she is though I think her mama is more beautiful." Dom replied chuckling.

"Say no way daddy I am more beautiful." Shinku chuckled as shifted Alma to where she was facing Dom.

Dom then placed on Shinku's lips before all three of them headed downstairs so Shinku could put Alma in her little rocking swing while Shinku made breakfast for all three of them. However as soon as Shinku got down near the stairs there was a knock on the door Shinku looked at Dom. Dom looked back before walking up to the door and opening it up to reveal Brian, Mia, Leon, Jesse, Maya, Christine, Rome, and Vince.

"Hey Dom we thought that we could come buy and check up on the mama-to-be." Christine said with a smile on her face.

"Sure come on in." Dom said before stepping to the side and letting them through the door.

"Hey mama! How are you?" Christine asked Shinku as she entered the kitchen where Shinku was sitting down at the table with Alma feeding her.

"Hey you guys what ya'll doing here?" Shinku asked.

"Ya'll?" Dom asked smiling as he came in.

"Yes ya'll I was born in the south so forgive my southern accent." Shinku said sticking out her tongue. Dom laughed before giving Shinku a kiss on the lips.

"So what are you doing today?" Maya asked Shinku as she sat next to her on the right while Dom sat on Shinku's left. Brian and Mia sat across from them and Vince sat to next to Maya with a arm around her and Vince and Jesse sat near the other end as Rome and Christine sat on the other end.

"We are planning to visit Richards' grave later today." Shinku said gently removing the bottle from Alma's mouth and gently lifting her to her right shoulder where a small white rang lay and gently began to pat Alma on the back so she could burp.

*Burp* Shinku couldn't help, but laugh at Alma's little burp soon every one else was laughing with her.

"Hey Shinku why don't you go lay down Alma, so you can sing a couple of songs for us?" Maya begged. Shinku chuckled before nodding slightly Shinku then went to get up from the table when they heard Shinku's stomach growl. Shinku blushed as everyone looked at her with shock.

"Jeez babe… I didn't know you had a lion in your stomach." Dom laughed.

However before Shinku could reply Dom's stomach growled which caused Shinku to laugh," Coming from the head Lion himself."

Shinku then leaned down and gave Dom a kiss before heading up to Alma's room to lay her back down. Once Shinku laid her down before she suddenly smelt a nice aroma from within the kitchen once Shinku entered the kitchen she saw that Dom was making food. Shinku smiled before Dom turned around and placed a plate of food down for Shinku.

"Eat." Was all Dom before he turned and kissed her, Shinku then went and sat down and ate her food soon Dom sat down and they both ate their food, Shinku noticed that everybody was in the living room when the were done eating.

Once Dom and Shinku entered the living room she saw that everybody was looking at her.

"Shinku please sing Sahara (Nightwish) pretty please?" Christine begged her. Rome just rolled his eyes while everyone chuckled at her attics.

"Alright….

_**A ballad of dark queen echoes throughout the night**_

_**As he flees the curse of the gods, the pharaoh's wrath**_

_**1001 nights unseen **_

_**The philosopher and the queen**_

_** Ancient mariner in a sea of sand**_

_** The burning beauty of his tomb doomed to die for**_

_**1001 night unseen**_

_**The philosopher and the queen**_

_**Heaven has darkened face**_

_** Dunes are soaring, as on a chase**_

_** Caravan of the cursed**_

_** Chasing him across the waves**_

_**May he now rest under aegis of mirage**_

_** As the sands slowly turn to Elysian Fields**_

_** 1001 night unseen**_

_** The philosopher and the queen"**_

__Shinku finished her song and everyone clapped Shinku then noticed that Dom was sitting in one of the chairs and beckoned her over to sit next to him. Shinku smiled before sitting next to him;" Alright now that this pregnant lady is now comfortable are their any more request?"

"Yeah I got one. Sing Whoever Bring The Night (Nightwish)" Mia requested.

Shinku nodded before beginning the song,"

_**We seduce the dark with pain and rapture**_

_**Like two ships that pass in the night**_

_**You and I, a whore and a bashful sailor**_

_**Welcome to a sunrise of a dirty mind**_

_**All you love is a lie**_

_**You one night butterfly**_

_**Hurt me, be the one**_

_**Whoever brings the night**_

_**The Dark, created to hide the innocent white, lust of the night**_

_**Eyes so bright, seductive lies**_

_**Crimson masquerade where I merely played my part**_

_**Poison dart of desire**_

_**All you love is a lie**_

_**You one night butterfly**_

_**Hurt me, be the one**_

_**Whoever brings the night**_

_**Choose a bride**_

_**Tonight a fantasy for a zombie**_

_**Hurt me, I love to suffer**_

_**Your harem's a dream for free**_

_**Enter**_

_**Suck from us and live forever**_

_**Rotten Beauty**_

_**Will haunt you for a lifetime**_

_**Come with me underwater**_

_**And drown to despise me no more**_

_**Unholy, Unworthy**_

_**My night is a dream for free**_

_**All your love is a lie**_

_**You one night butterfly**_

_**Hurt me, Be the one**_

_**Whoever brings the night"**_

__Shinku was soon done singing when Brian asked," Hey Shinku sing 7 days to the wolves."

Shinku smiled before nodding and began to sing.

_**The wolves, my love, will come**_

_**Taking us home where the dust once was a man**_

_**Is there Life before Death?**_

_**Do we long too much and never let us in?**_

_**Howl**_

_**7 days to the wolves**_

_**Where will be when they come**_

_**7 days to the poison**_

_**And a place in heaven**_

_**Time is drawing near as they come to take us**_

_**This is my church of choice**_

_**Love's strength standeth in love's sacrifice**_

_**For the rest, I have to say to you**_

_**I will dream like a god**_

_**And suffer like all the dead children**_

_**Howl**_

_**7 days to the wolves**_

_**Where will be when they come**_

_**7 days to the poison**_

_**And a place heaven**_

_**Time is drawing near as they come to take us**_

_**This is**_

_**Where heroes**_

_**And cowards**_

_**Part ways**_

_**Light the fire, feast**_

_**Chase the ghost, give in**_

_**Take the road less traveled by**_

_**Leave the city of fools**_

_**Turn every poet loose**_

_**Heroes, Cowards, no more**_

"Any more?" Shinku asked looking at Dom smiling before giving him a kiss and snuggling close.

"Okay I got one! Fighter! (Christina Aguilera)" Jesse said excitedly.

Shinku laughed before beginning,"

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**_

_**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**_

_**Cause I've had enough**_

_**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**_

_**But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out**_

_**After all the stealing and cheating you probably think that **_

_**I hold resentment for you**_

_**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**_

_**Just how capable I am to pull through**_

_**So I wanna say Thank you**_

_**Cause it**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me so much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Never saw it coming, all of your back stabbing**_

_**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**_

_**I heard you're goin round playin, the victim now**_

_**But don't even begin to feeling I'm the one to blame**_

_**Cause you dug your own grave**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me **_

_**But that won't work anymore, no more,**_

_**It's over**_

_**Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_

_**I couldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**_

_**So I wanna say Thank you**_

_**Cause it**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for makin me a fighter**_

_**Never saw this coming, all of your backstabbing**_

_**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**_

_**I heard your goin' around playin, the victim now**_

_**But don't begin feeling I'm the one to blame**_

_**Cause you dug your own grave**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me**_

_**But that won't work no more, no more,**_

_**It's over**_

_**Cause it wasn't all for all of your torture**_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**_

_**So I wanna say Thank you**_

_**Cause it**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter.**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for makin me a fighter**_

_**How could this man I though I knew**_

_**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**_

_**Could only see good in you**_

_**Pretend to not know the truth**_

_**You tried to hide your lives, disguise yourself**_

_**Through living in denial**_

_**But in the end you'll see**_

_**YOU- WON'T- STOP –ME**_

_**I am a fighter and I**_

_**I ain't goin' to stop**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**I've had enough**_

Once Shinku finished her song she looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep except for her and Dom. Shinku looked up and saw Dom looking down at her," You have a beautiful voice Shinku."

"Thank you Dom. I guess everyone has decided to take a nap." Shinku chuckled.

"Yep why don't we follow suit since we haven't got that much sleep with Alma." Dom said smiling.

Shinku nodded before giving Dom a quick kiss and resting her head against his shoulder and began to dose off. Soon Dom also began to doze off and all of them where soon sound asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: Chapter 18:

_**(A/N: Hello dear readers thank ya'll for the reviews!! My story is only 2 chapters away from being complete!!! Never Fret though there will be a sequel soon!!)**_

(2 months later)

Shinku was now sixth months pregnant lately Dom and the others were constantly going to races. Shinku then remembered that the Race Wars were coming up Shinku sighed knowing that she would not be attending the race wars since she was going to stay home since she found out that she wasn't just having one baby, but two and that she had to take care of Alma at the same time so Shinku had her hands full. Shinku knew how important the Wars were important to everyone so she wasn't going to complain about it.

It was now 10 O' clock at night and Shinku had just put down Alma for the night. Shinku was sitting in the living room waiting for Dom when she heard the door open up to her house Shinku then got up quickly, but she soon realized that was a bad thing to do since as soon as she stood up Shinku became dizzy.

"Easy Shinku the doctor told you to rest." Dom said as he jogged over to her and helped her back down on the couch.

Shinku smiled before giving Dom a kiss and said," Dom I went to the doctor again today: while you and everyone else were at the shops."

"Really and what did he say?" Dom asked curiously as to what the doctor said as he sat next to her.

"Dom we aren't having a baby. We are having twins." Shinku explained with a smile.

Dom grinned before pulling Shinku into a passionate kiss and then he lead Shinku into the bedroom where they both changed and got ready for bed. Shinku had to buy a bigger night gown to accommodate her bigger stomach. Once they were ready for bed they climbed into bed. Shinku was facing Dom who was looking at her.

"When do the Race Wars start?" Shinku asked Dom.

"In about three weeks. Shinku babe I know that you can't go, but I promise I'll be careful." Dom replied knowing that Shinku was concerned since Johnny Tran had just had a raid by the police on his job.

Though Dom knew that Brian was an undercover cop so he knew that it was probably Brian that had issued the raid. Hopefully Brian was not to his team since he didn't know that it was him and his team doing the truck heist and he planned on keeping it a secret from both of them. Dom hated cops, but he was willing to put up with a cop on his team for Shinku's sake. Recently he got hired to do another truck heist Dom promised himself that would be his last heist since he now had a family to take care of.

"Dom you alright babe?" Shinku asked noticing that Dom seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yeah I am." Dom replied as soon as he was snapped out of his thoughts. Dom pulled Shinku closer and placed a hand on Shinku's large stomach smiling when he felt one of the twins kick his hand.

"I felt him kick." Dom said looking at Shinku placing a kiss on her lips.

"He's saying high to his daddy and letting him know that he's going to be just like him." Shinku replied putting her hand on top of Dom's hand.

"He? What if the baby was a girl?" Dom asked raising an eyebrow.

Shinku chuckled and replied," I know that both of our babies will be boys and that they'll be just like their daddy. Call it mother's intuition."

"Uh huh… Well I still think that they are girls." Dom replied before leaning down and kissing Shinku's stomach.

"Well we'll see when they are born. I can't wait I always wanted children of my own. And now it is finally coming true with the man I love the most." Shinku replied wiping a tear away quickly before Dom could see.

"You know I never thought of myself having children, but I am glad to be having them with you." Dom said pulling Shinku into a possessive kiss.

"I love you Dom." Shinku said as she pulled away from the kiss breathlessly.

"And I love you Shinku." Dom replied before lying back down next to her. They soon both fell asleep in each others arms.

(NEXT DAY)

Shinku awoke early in the morning when she heard Alma start to cry. Shinku then sits up in the bed stretching when she notices that Dom is still fast asleep. Shinku shook her head before placing a light kiss on his cheek before heading to Alma's room. When she entered Alma's room she walked over to the crib and gently picked her up then started to rock her back and forth gently while humming.

Shinku then headed down stairs with Alma in her arms and entered the kitchen where had little swing there for Alma. Shinku then gently placed Alma into her little rocker before going to make her a bottle. Once the bottle was done Shinku then placed the bottle into hot water for a few minutes before taking the bottle out and checking the temperature to see if it was too hot, but it was just right so Shinku placed the bottle on the table and went back to get Alma out of her swing.

Shinku then took Alma out and sat at the table with Alma in her arms and began to feed her the bottle. Shinku then heard Dom coming down stairs, as soon as Dom entered the kitchen he couldn't help, but smile at the sight before him. Shinku was feeding Alma while humming a lullaby Dom then walked over to Shinku which caused Shinku to look at him and he kissed her on the lips.

"Morning Dom. Did you sleep well?" Shinku asked Dom before gently taking the bottle from Alma and placed her on the shoulder and began to gently pat her on the back.

"Yeah I did. Have you eaten yet babe?" Dom asked.

"No I was just feeding Alma then I was going to make breakfast. What did you want to eat?" Shinku asked looking at him.

"I'll make us some breakfast since you woke up to feed Alma. Shinku I know that you can do this all by yourself, but please let me know when you are too tired to get Alma and I'll get her alright."

"Alright Dom I just wanted to let you sleep since you and the others are trying to get ready for the Race Wars." Shinku replied as she began to feed Alma again and watched as Dom made breakfast.

"It's alright babe you keep forgetting about how long I can stay awake."

"I am sorry." Shinku replied apologetically.

How ever before Dom could reply there was a knock on the door, luckily Dom had only gotten the stuff out before heading to the door. As soon as Dom opened the door there was a man wearing a black business suit standing at the door.

"May I help you?" Dom asked looking as him suspiciously.

"My name is Stan Gotts I am an investigator from Romsdalen, Norway. Is this where Ms. Shinku Setsugi resides?" Stan asked.

"Yes what do you need to see my girlfriend about?" Dom asked

"I need to speak to about a case I am currently working on." Gotts replied.

"You mean the Clock Tower murders?" A female voice replied from behind Dom.

They both turned around to see Shinku standing there with Alma on her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am I am need of you experience in these kinds of things."

"What do you need me to look at?" Shinku asked as walked up next to Dom.

"Could you please see if we may have missed anything? I know that you are the best at this kind of thing. It was partner William Millard that suggested that I came to you for advice." Gotts replied before pulling out a large tan folder.

"Ah… William I see very well then please give the folder to Dom and I will look them over when I get a minute. Will you be staying at one of the hotels near here?" Shinku asked.

"Yes I am, but here is my cell number on the front of the folder since I will spend most of my time trying to find out more information on anything from the case as well" Gotts said as he handed the case files to Dom.

"Thank you again, Ms. Setsugi." Gotts replied before nodding.

"You're very welcome Mr. Gotts." Shinku replied before Gotts walked away and left. Dom then closed the door and looked at Shinku and asked," What is the Clock Tower Case?"

"The Clock Tower Case is on a serial killer that used a giant pair of scissors to kill his victims, and from them was only on survivor named Jennifer Simpson." Shinku replied as she went too sat down on the couch. Dom followed suit and sat down next to her before placing the folder on the table.

"Thank you Dom." Shinku said as Dom gently took Alma from Shinku and went to take Alma from her and went to go lay her down in her room.

Shinku then opened the case files and began to go through the evidence she noticed that Barrows appeared numerous times. Shinku then thought that was a clue and decide to have the detective look up more information on the Barrows since that was the only clue that seemed to make any since. After her conversation with the detective she then headed toward the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Dom then came back into the room and walked over to Shinku and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck.

"Love you Dom." Shinku said as she finished up breakfast.

"Love you too, Shinku." Dom replied as he helped her put the food on the table. After they ate Dom told Shinku that he had to head toward the garage today. Shinku smiled before giving Dom a kiss on the lips as he left. After Dom left Shinku walked back to the kitchen and headed back toward the kitchen to clean up breakfast. Shinku then went back and lay back down with the baby monitor next to the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Fighting For Life Chapter 19:

Shinku was awakened by the sound of the Alma crying, Shinku got from her bed and looked at the clock noticing that it was eleven O' clock in the afternoon and that it was time for Alma's lunch. Shinku then headed toward to Alma's room to feed her. As Shinku sat in the living room feeding Alma she began to feel as of something bad is about to happen soon.

(2 Weeks Later)

It was the day of the Race Wars and Shinku could tell that Dom was excited. Shinku smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the lips wishing him luck and to be careful since she still had that bad feeling sitting with her. She had told Dom about this, but he just told her that she was being paranoid. Once Dom left Shinku began to hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" Shinku asked as she picked up the receiver.

"Thank god I was able to get a hold of you. Ms. Setsugi you need to leave your house. Some how the murderer has been sighted around you area." Shinku heard Gotts say.

"What!!?" Shinku said before she heard Alma beginning to cry. Shinku then dropped the phone and ran up the stairs into Alma's room. Much to her surprise there was what appeared to be a man with a hunchback and a giant pair of scissors was hovering over her baby's crib. Shinku then quietly picked the nearest thing she could throw and tossed it at him hard enough to where he was thrown out the window.

Shinku grabbed Alma and quickly headed back down the stairs. Once she arrived down stairs she heard a knock on the door Shinku then cautiously went to the door and asked," Who is it?"

"It's me Detective Gotts." He yelled through the door.

"Oh god I am glad you are here. He was over my baby just standing there, but I was able to throw something at him which had caused him to fall out the window." Shinku said quickly as she opened up the door and let Gotts in.

"Show me where he was at." Gotts replied as he followed Shinku upstairs and into Alma's bedroom.

"Well he's gone now, but this is an odd place and time for him to attempt to strike. However I think he'll follow me to London, England since me and a few other people are heading to the Barrows castle to search for clues there. I'll be leaving shortly I just came to see if you were alright."

"Thank you for your concern, but I believe that we will be alright for today. Thank you."

"It is alright Ms. Setsugi. I am glad that I am able to help." Gotts replied.

Before either one of them could there was a loud crash and the wood from the roof collapsed and there stood the man known as Scissorman stood there with his giant pair of scissors. Shinku held Alma close to her heart before she began to back away slowly normally she would fight, but she couldn't since she was 6 months pregnant. Shinku hated the felling of helplessness, but she had three children to take care of first.

"Shinku run." Gotts said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at scissorman.

Shinku turned around and ran into the nearest room before closing the door and locking it. All Shinku could do was lean against the door as she heard gunfire and the sound of someone screaming in agony. Once the noise stopped she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. As Shinku waited when she suddenly a giant pair of scissors came through the door. Shinku let out a quick scream before moving away from the door. She didn't notice that the sharp scissors had cut her arm. Shinku then went for the gun that she gun she placed on her right leg.

As soon as Scissorman busted down the door and entered Shinku quickly pulled out the gun and aimed it at him before holding Alma close to her and held her close her to her before firing at the man. The bullet ricocheted off the scissors and embedded itself into the wall. Just as the scissors opened and closed making chic ching sound. As the scissors began to open. Shinku quickly aimed before firing again this time hitting the man in the forehead.

When the man landed Alma began to cry Shinku then tried to calm her down she then heard another sound of foot prints came up the stairs.

"Ms. Setsugi, are you alright?" Gotts asked as he entered the room.

"Y-Yes I am fine. Mr. Gotts, are you alright?" Shinku asked as she looked at him noticing that he had a deep slash wound across his chest.

"I will be fine I have called for reinforcements they will be here in five minutes." Gotts said as he went over to the body of scissorman and pulled of the mask revealing a man in his mid forties.

"This is Professor Barton…" Gotts said.

Before Shinku could ask anymore she heard several footsteps come up the stairs and into the room. Two men and a woman entered the room they appeared to be paramedics. They instantly went to detective Gotts and quickly started to bandage them up soon more paramedics appeared and checked the body that Shinku shot though it was evident that he was dead. After the paramedics took away the body they turned to Shinku and checked to see how she and the babies were doing. Once they bandaged up Shinku's arm Christine then ran into the room.

"Shinku!" Christine yelled as she ran toward Shinku before she ran toward her before gently pulling her into a hug.

"Alma and I are fine Christine… Where are Dom and the others?" Shinku asked worriedly.

"Shinku…*sigh* I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you know the truck jackers that kept stealing your merchandise." Christine said before walking with Shinku to the officer's car.

"Yes. What about them?" Shinku asked wondering where this was heading.

"It turned out to be Dom and the gang Shinku and… Jesse is dead…" Christine said as she bowed her head as she got into the car with Shinku.

"How…" Was all Shinku could ask.

"Tran and his cousin did a drive by since Jesse ran from the Race Wars after he lost his car to Tran. Everyone else had no choice to leave since they didn't want to risk getting caught… I am sorry Shinku Dom and the others fled to Mexico."

"What about Brian and Rome and Maya?" Shinku asked.

"They are heading down to Florida… Since Brian let the others go. Shinku I agreed to stay behind so you wouldn't be alone when the babies are born." Christine said pulling her into a hug when she saw the tears streaming down her face.

"How could he not tell me? I could have helped him. Why didn't he tell me?" Shinku cried.

"I am sure that he had his reasons and I am sure he will call you Shinku, but for now let us worry about what happened today okay." Christine said.

"Yeah. You're right." Shinku said before wiping her eyes and started to hum Alma back to sleep.

(3 MONTHS LATER)

"PUSH MS. SETSUGI!" The doctor commanded Shinku.

Shinku had decided that she would birth the twins the natural way rather than have a C- section. Shinku had already gave birth to one son already now she was giving birth to the final baby.

Shinku gave one final push when she heard the bay begin to cry like the other baby. Alma was with Christine outside of the birthing room.

The doctors took both her babies and went to clean them up and wrapped both them up in blankets.

"Congratulations Ms. Setsugi you have one boy and one girl. Have you decided their names yet?" The doctor asked.

"Yes my son will be named Jesse Torreto Setsugi and Angel Maria Torreto Setsugi." Shinku said as she held both her new born children in her arms. Shinku smiled a sad smile she wanted Dom to be here, but if he did he would be caught and sent to prison. She wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt if that happened.

"Hey mom. How are you?" Christine asked as entered the room with Alma in her arms.

"I am fine Christine. Did you see what I named them?" Shinku asked her.

"Yes and I like their names especially Jesse who I am sure that he would be happy to have one of your children named after him."

"Yeah." Shinku replied smiling.

They had a beautiful funeral for Jesse since he died tragically and so it was a way that she could be at peace since she couldn't be there to protect him. She would wait till she was healed to go take them to his grave to meet their uncle who is now resting in peace.


	20. Chapter 20

FIGHTING FOR LIFE: Chapter 20:

(A/N: Hey all my dear reviewers thank you all for reading my story! This is the final Chapter! There will be sequel soon! Until then HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!)

(4 Years later)

Shinku stood outside watching as her horses ran through her yard. Her children were now 4 years old and they were inside with their Aunt Christine. Shinku waited for Dom to call her or at least contact her. She was now lookong at the sun setting in her white dress that swayed in the wind along with her hair that stopped at her lower legs. Shinku could hear the songs that inspired her to wait for Dom to contact her:

(I'll wait for you by Elliot Yamin)

_**I never felt nothing in the world like this before**_

_**Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing**_

_**That you would come back though my door, ooh**_

_**Why did you have to go? You could've let me know**_

_**So now I'm all alone**_

_**Girl, you could have stayed, but you wouldn't give me a chance**_

_**With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh**_

_**And all the tears they keep running down my face**_

_**Why did you turn away?**_

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide**_

_**Are you afraid of me?**_

_**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside**_

_**This is how you want it to be**_

_**So Baby, I will wait for you**_

'_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me I ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby, I will wait for you**_

_**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**_

_**I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you**_

_**Been a long time since you called me**_

_**(How could you forget me?)**_

_**You gotta be feelin crazy**_

_**How can you walk away, everything stays the same**_

_**I just can't do it baby**_

_**What will it take to make you come back?**_

_**Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that**_

_**No, why you look at me? You're still in love with me**_

_**Don't leave me crying**_

_**Baby, why can't we just, just start over again?**_

_**Get it back to the way it was**_

_**If you give me a chance I can love you right**_

_**But you're telling me it won't be enough**_

_**So Baby, I will wait for you**_

'_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me I ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby, I will wait for you**_

_**If you think I'm fine it ain't true**_

_**I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you**_

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide**_

_**Are you that afraid of me?**_

_**But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**_

_**That is not how you want it to be**_

_**Baby, I will wait for you**_

_**Baby, I'll wait for you**_

_**If it's the thing I do**_

_**Baby, I'll wait for you**_

'_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me that I ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby, I will wait for you**_

'_**Cause I don't know what else I can do**_

_**Don't tell me ran out of time**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Baby, I will wait for you**_

_**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**_

_**I really need you in my life**_

_**No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you**_

_**I'll be witing**_

_**(Don't Wake Me by Skillet)**_

_**I went to bed thinking about you**_

_**Ain't the same since I'm living without you**_

_**All the memories are getting colder**_

_**All the things that I wanna do over**_

_**Went to bed I was thinking about you**_

_**I wanna talk and laugh like we used to**_

_**When I see you in my dreams at night**_

_**It's real but it's in my mind**_

_**And now**_

_**I guess**_

_**This is as good as it gets**_

_**Don't wake me**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me**_

'_**Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of**_

_**I don't wanna wake up**_

_**Don't wake me**_

_**We're together just you and me**_

_**Don't wake me**_

'_**Cause we're happy like used to be**_

_**I know I've gotta let you go**_

_**But I don't want to be alone**_

_**I know I've gotta let you go**_

_**But I don't want to wake up**_

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you**_

_**And how it felt when I finally found you**_

_**It's like a movie playing over in my head**_

_**Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends**_

_**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say**_

_**All the promises I made that I wouldn't break**_

_**It's last call, last song, last dance**_

'_**Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance**_

_**And now, I guess**_

_**This is as good as it gets**_

_**(The Last Night by Skillet)**_

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist**_

_**You tell me this is the last night**_

_**Feeling like this**_

_**(I just came to say goodbye**_

_**Didn't want you to see me cry**_

_**I'm fine but I know it's a lie)**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look at me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**Your parents say everything is you fault**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you**_

_**The don't know you at all**_

_**(I'm so sick of when they say**_

_**It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie.)**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**The last night away from me**_

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on**_

_**Tonight, Tonight**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look at me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**I won't let you say goodbye**_

_**And I'll be your reason why**_

_**The last night away from me, away from me**_

Shinku then heard Christine call her and as she turned around she saw her three four year olds running toward her. Shinku smiled and crouched down as the three of them ran into her arms. Just then one of the horses then came galloping up to them. It was a black stallion that Shinku had named Knight, as they petted the horse Christine came over to them and pulled out a camera and took a picture.

Shinku then smiled before thinking to herself, * I will wait for you Dom for the rest of my life. Always.*


	21. Author's NOTE! PLZ READ!

HEY ALL! I am going to continue my story of FIGHTING FOR LIFE, since it would be so much easier that way have refrence to my character and can keep her in character! I AM SORRY THAT I AM TAKING FOR EVER TO UPDATE! I am currently having writers block so any suggestions at this point will help! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVING REVIEWS! And a BIG shout out to Riddicks-Gurl1988! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY AND FOR DARK COVERS ALL! Thanks guys! HELP ME! XD


	22. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
